


Descending Sun invites the Darkness

by kao_nyh



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot, Sex, romantic, they are no brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kao_nyh/pseuds/kao_nyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having no friends would get Kili always into trouble in college, above all if someone like Henry is always trying to make fun of him. As a biker sees the mess called Kili on the floor something might change. (mostly Kili POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hobbit characters, only my own.
> 
> Be aware: modern AU, Kili and Fili aren't brothers (again), contains plot and sex.

His dad died long ago and his only memory of him was his long, ebony black hair which he had dressed in a ponytail that swung around as he bent down to kiss his baby boy who was laying in his wooden cradle. In the style of his father and as a memento Kíli had grown his also ebony hair as long as his father's.

He was now in second year of high school as four of his classmates were trying to immerse his head into the toilet just for fun. Well, Kíli was the best in class, no, the best of the whole high school what made him the number one nerd and mostly unsolicited boy in school. He never had a girlfriend before nor a good friend to talk to. He was somehow cursed in making friends so that nothing else was left than learning and studying at the library or at home doing everything on his own. This lack of friends got him into troubles every day as seen now as his head was dipped into the cold, disgusting water of the toilet and no one was going to help him. The boys behind him who made him bent down, laughed pretty hard and took photos as usual as the dripping hair was shown. They would post it on the internet and maybe a photo on the clipboard at the cafeteria, too, to make a fool out of him again. No one would resist someone like Henry, this stupid brat who deemed he was the leader of his little gang.

Kíli didn't show his angry, soon crying face and tried to hide it behind his dark, wet locks. One of them gave him a kick in the ass as they vanished out of the closets laughing and giggling about their childish prank.

Kíli, alone by himself, leaned against the wall playing with his glasses and smiled sadly while ignoring the smelling water which soaked his shirt and trouser wet. This was the only attention he got for being good at school. It hurts him the most that nobody wanted to help or defend him and that he was alone, so very alone. Even if he had fought there was no way that he could win. Tears of sadness rolled over his face as he sobbed into his hands, not being able to control his feelings anymore. He had enough of this, enough of the mobbing, enough of his loneliness.

Kíli sat there in silence drying his face with the back of his hand as someone entered the bathroom. That someone was more like a young man than a boy, tall and with majestic tread. He was known as a biker with piercings in his ears and one on his lips, wore a leather jacket and a beard and he would come with his motorcycle each morning to the front gate to provoke the teachers. Kíli couldn't remember his name, because this guy only had a nickname: Fury. He was known for always getting into fights and troubling the teachers at school even though he was just one year older than Kíli. Fury looked at him in surprise, seeing this drenched creature on the floor, raising one of his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. He turned his back on him and Kíli saw the logo of his biker gang: "The Ereborn's". He didn't know what this meant, he just had seen them twice as they picked him up after school. Fury just peed, washed his hands and left without saying anything, even though he hesitated at the door. But this guy wouldn't trouble himself with such a pitiful person like the boy on the ground.

Slowly Kíli got up and looked into the mirror just to see that he looked really pathetic and abject. Unsurprisingly, someone like Fury wouldn't grant him another look than just one. A piece of shit would have got more attention. And this hair... He couldn't go home like this, being seen by his mother and seeing her troubled face wasn't something he would like to achieve. He also smelled disgustingly and wasn't even sure if he wouldn't just throw his cloths away when he arrived at home. So he went to the locker, got his training shirt and went to the shower in the fitting room. Surprisingly, it was empty. Kíli undressed quickly and moved into the open shower letting the hot water caress his body. The water steamed and it smelled of soap and shampoo, but somehow he still reeked of the smell of the toilet water and felt utterly disgusted with himself. With force he scrubbed his hair and went so far as to use the whole bottle of shampoo to get rid of that smell.

The door to the changing cubicle opened and closed again. Kíli could heard voices, he didn't want to remember, even though the water was splashing to the ground.

"Is he really in here?" Someone asked.

"I saw him entering," another voice answered slowly.

"Let's do it, before someone's comin' in!" a third voice said.

Kíli's body trembled in panic as he saw two of his classmates entering the shower room. He was completely naked and could do nothing then just putting his hands before his lower body to hide his manhood.

One of the boy's name was Henry, the leader for their doubtful game. The others had smart phones in their hands filming already the naked boy while making stupid jokes.

"Ah, Kíli, our dear geek," Henry snarled smiling and holding a black permanent maker in his hand twirling it like a magic stick. "You sure look pale."

His two friends giggled stupidly still focusing their cameras on Kíli who wanted nothing more than to hide or flee.

"You've no free time to enjoy the sun, do you?"

One of the boys turned around, looking irritated into the fitting room, but then looked back at Kíli who was trying to find a way out. He knew what would come and that he couldn't avoid to be painted on if he didn't find the courage to fight for his life, even though he knew he wouldn't win. The three of them were pretty strong and at least one of them a member of the football team. Kíli moved backwards feeling the cold stone on his butt as he reached the wet wall.

"Let me color your life," said Henry who was nodding at his friends so that they would tie Kíli up for his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

A bare foot made his way into one of the guys belly that got him straight to the ground.

"Let me color _your_ life, you piece of shit," grumbled Fury who entered the shower room with just a towel around his hips. His bare chest was tattooed with an image of two crossed swords and on his back he had a flying dragon breathing fire. Fury didn't wait for an answer, but smashed the smart phone he snatched from the other guy to the ground. It tore in thousand pieces and his owner screamed and yelled like a girl.

"Oh, shut up!" hissed Henry at him knowing the dangerous presence of Fury who hadn't that name because he was a nice guy.

Fury came closer to Henry who was trying to go back, but the biker hit him surprisingly fast in his face causing a bleeding nose that let Henry yell, too.

"Back off," Fury said calmly even though his blue eyes didn't want anything else but to kill him.

The three guys hurried and left the shower room immediately looking not behind.

Fury turned around as he saw that they had left and examined Kíli's body from top to bottom. Kíli blushed instantly trying to avoid Fury's staring at his hidden cock as he turned away.

"You should at least know how to get rid of those trash," Fury grumbled at him moving to the empty shower.

"Sh... Shut up," Kíli answered still red and ashamed.

Fury just frowned and looked at that ebony haired guy who just forbid him to talk. It was the first time in three years someone dared to say this to him. This guy had guts! It somehow made him smile and he knew why.

The tattooed one came closer to Kíli who wished, he hadn't said anything, seeing him getting pale and trembling like a leaf. "I'm making you nervous?"

"N... no..."

Fury smirked as he saw that Kíli was still avoiding him, so he lifted his chin with his hand, looking at those brown eyes that turned in light to dark ember. He was pretty cute with these wet wisps framing his face and his glasses, his slender but muscular body was beautiful, too, even more when he looked at him In this close range.

"Do you know my name?" Fury asked.

Kíli only nodded. He couldn't speak with this lump in his throat.

"No, not this name. Only those who fear me, are using it. My real name is Fíli."

The black-haired boy looked up, frowning and hesitating if the blond biker was telling a joke. He did not.

"F... Fíli?" He doubted his own ears. He had never heard that another one had a name such like him. He hated his own name. It was too peculiar.

"A coincidence, I guess. Don't worry, Kíli. I have no brother, so I'm not yours. My father loved a British book and he chose the name, because he liked it."

So did Kíli's mother, but he didn't say. He just wanted Fury... Fíli to take his leave.

"I'm in your class from tomorrow on, Kíli. Make sure, you repay me for helping you earlier."

"What? Why are you in my... my class?"

"'Cause I have to repeat, dipshit? Don't be stupid. Do you think I want to repeat a whole year wasting my time?"

"It's not wasted," Kíli dared to say. "It's for your future!"

"And that from a bookworm like you," Fíli replied watching every muscle moving in the boys face."Very well. Then you will help me with my studies as a repayment."

"No! I have no time and I...I don't want to..."

"You don't want what?" Fíli moved even closer to Kíli's face smiling dangerously at him while his fingertips touched the black-haired boy's collarbone. Kíli shuddered unexpectedly as those fingers moved further around his chest stroking his nipples. He tried to move back, but he couldn't. The wall seemed really massive, the biker didn't look as if he would stop his movement and he knew there was no way out. And still... he didn't want to be in touch with this guy nor be touched by this guy. He was dangerous and odd.

"No." Kíli repeated taking all his strength to say that. "I won't help..."

Pinching Kíli's hard nipple Fíli bent his head down to the boys neck breathing warm against his skin. He saw the goosebumps on his skin and smiled even more. He let his hand slip to Kíli's lower body and he felt that the younger boy flinched as he touched his halfway erection. Kíli tried to restrain the biker with his hands, pressing against his broad shoulders.

"So, you're that kind of boy," Fíli whispered near his ear as he began to stroke his penis.

"No... Go... away," he said trying to withdraw the nasty but pleasured feeling of this guy's touch that thrilled him so much.

"Promise, you'll help me." He was stroking him softly, knew where he had to touch and what he would like.

Kíli gasped. How long has it been that he had laid hands on himself? That he made himself happy and forget even if it was just for a few moments. The answer was simple: far too long ago. He was coming soon, he felt his throbbing penis in the other guys hand. It felt just too good and that irritated him. He wanted to come, but... "No..." His embarrassment held him back. If this would happen, this guy would definitely make fun of him in the future, blackmailing him in school and in private. But he couldn't hold back a low moan.

"Horny, little boy," Fíli said smirking, then licking the crook of Kíli's neck, moved further with his tongue and bit his earlobe. His caressing hand intensified his grip around the cock making him moan even louder, but feeling at the same time his own arousal throbbing against the towel. What began with just toying around and teasing that nerdy boy seemed not only to pleasure his sadistic side. Fíli didn't understand. He had only interests in girls. But this boy... It wasn't just for fun. He wanted him to come, he wanted to see his red and ashamed face while coming, he wanted to feel his lips on his own and he wanted that dick, too. But if he was honest, he had indeed kept an eye on him long ago. Small glimpses of that bookworm who would always read and not notice him, the most dangerous boy from school. He hadn't known that the other guys were teasing him like that and he knew he would punish them for what they did. And he wouldn't go easy on them. Inadvertently, he clenched his hand and intensified his grip around the other's member which made Kíli flinch and growl like an angry cat. Instantly, he softened the grip and stroke him even softer and felt his relaxing body sinking against his shoulder.

Kíli was cute and somehow helpless and on the other side cold like a stone towards others. It just made him to want him even more, so he waited for a possibility to talk to that super brain, a chance that came quite late, not to say only now. If he hadn't found the dark-haired boy crying in the bathroom he wouldn't have known that he was treated that badly and he wouldn't have been on guard against those bastards who were chasing him after Kíli left the toilet room.

Kíli leaned his head on Fíli's neck, not daring to look into his face. It was just too embarrassing being satisfied by another guy. Soon... he moaned and bit his lips as he heard his own pleased groaning. _Damn!_ Being petted by that blond felt so good, he even wanted his lips on his, suck his tongue or even his dick, licking every drop of semen he would spill. His own arousal was too much for him. He felt as if everything inside him wanted to explode or made him scream in excitement.

"Fine..." Kíli whispered hoping, it wasn't too late that he still could stop it while thinking about some formula or metamorphosis or those hands...

"What fine?" Fíli asked back not stopping his movement. His own arousal throbbed against his towel and he tried to hide his hard dick from Kíli.

Kíli's fingernails were piercing his body as he rear up in arousal. "Help studying..." he moaned. "But stop this, Fi... ugh..." He couldn't control himself and hold back anymore. Helplessly, he clung to Fíli as he exploded like a hot volcano into the biker's hand shaking and trembling from that newly made experience and his huge orgasm. He never felt something like this before and was afraid of what the biker would say or think. If he would sprout rumors about him getting an orgasm in the shower by another guy's hand. He couldn't look, he didn't dare to. He just clung to Fíli hoping, he wouldn't laugh.

Fíli smiled, but was in conflict with himself on the other side. What did he do? Would Kíli hate him for that? "It's settled then," he said, trying to sound calm and ignoring the desire to taste the semen on his hand. "And I'll help you, brainy."

Kíli moved apart feeling his face hot and red, but looked the other one straight into his face. "No. Don't bother me any further. I'll help you with your studies. But that's it!" He said a little over the top. "And don't do that again. It's disgusting!"

"Okay if you like."

Kíli ran his fingers through his wet hair. Now he wanted even more to clean up himself or to take a bath.

"But if you ask me, I'll do it again."

Piercing him with his eyes, Kíli turned and left the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. See you in the next chapter!


	3. You need a friend

  
oOoOo  


A couple of days had passed as Kíli was standing in front of the list with the result of his last biology test.

"Wow, you got first place again," said Fíli, amused as he made his way through the other pupils. He didn't care if he kicked some of them to the side or even hurt them. He had his earphones on and loud music with guitars and screaming men could be heard by everybody around him. Kíli knew the band and had to admit that he liked it. "You are indeed really smart."

"So what?" Kíli said, being in a pissy mood, but didn't look back at the blond. He was still angry about Fíli's rude behavior and his blackmail in the shower room. Moreover, Kili was totally shocked about what he did. It was unforgivable to abuse another guy like Fili did with him and take advantage of an innocent young man.

On the other hand, Kili didn't know how to behave in front of Fili, because he didn't want to show him that he truly was hurt and his faith in his _noble savior_ was madly destroyed. Not that he really saw a savior in Fili, but the brunette felt that he was connected to him, in a very quirky way. Maybe, it was just some kind of Stockholm syndrome, but this guy in the leather jacket made him all jittery and trembling. He couldn't stand his appearance and his presence, neither here on the floor in front of the display nor in class.

It was one of the strangest days in Kíli's life as he saw Fíli entering his classroom a few days ago in his shocking appearance and with his dark blue eyes. Of course, he had thought, Fíli made a joke claiming he would repeat a year and coming in his class, but Kíli's nightmare became real. And moreover, the blond now sat behind him.

"I knew I did well," Kili simply stated.

"You mind telling me the reason why you are looking at the results then?"

"Looking at your results, you dickhead. You aren't even on the list. Are you that stupid?" The younger hissed at the blond. Kíli could feel that the pupils around him were holding their breath, they knew how moody Fíli was, but Kíli didn't experience anything of his moodiness yet. The biker was smooth and calm in his presence.

"I may have forgotten to write my name. It happens sometimes." He gave a shrug, took a pencil from his bag and drew a big smiley on the list.

Kíli gasped in shock stretching out his hand to get Fíli's pen off the list on the wall. "You can't do that. It's against the rules!"

Fíli pierced him with his eyes and everybody, except Kíli, would get beaten up if they had dared to touch him. But now Fíli stood in front of this boy, no, not boy. He stood in front of the man he accidentally liked and who was looking at him in sweet disgust and embarrassment. "Then teach me today. I've some free time."

Everything in Kíli was running wild and screaming. He shouldn't meet with this dangerous guy who doesn't even flinch from petting the same sex. But they had an agreement and Kíli wanted to fulfill his promise even though he hated that biker like a disease. He was a fool, caught in an agreement he had long regretted. "Meet me at four at the library. We'll be solving some math problems."

"See you then." He bent down and Kíli feared he might kiss him on his cheek, but Fíli just grinned and passed by. The black-haired boy's face was all red and felt somehow hot. He knew in that moment, the mistake he had done in wanting to fulfill his promise was way more serious than he could ever imagine.

  
oOoOo  


Unexpectedly, Fíli was on time. He even had his math book and something to write at hand, but didn't seem very motivated. "I'm tired," he muttered as he sat on a chair next to Kíli who was already studying for a biology test. Kíli just glanced at him, before he concentrated on the book again.

Fíli laid his head on the table closing his eyes, because he somehow felt at home when he was with that stubborn guy next to him. This feeling overwhelmed him every time he saw him, in his classroom or at school, and grew even stronger each time the distance between them shortened. He somehow liked Kíli's presence and didn't regret it at all what he did to him in the shower room. He really felt for him, his behavior and his cute face. But this was indeed something he couldn't tell him, because Kíli wouldn't believe him anyway.

"What is this? You want to sleep?" The younger asked angrily.

"Why not?"

"You're wasting my time if you just want to lay around!"

"Why? I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Then tell me what is the meaning in meeting each other when you're just lazing around?"

"I'm sleepy, that's it. Don't yell that loud, we're in a library." As he said this, he put his head on the desk again and closed his eyes. He heard Kíli puffing like a walrus and mumbling something like idiot and stupid, but Fíli didn't care. He was with him at least and nothing else mattered for him.

"Get off, you are drooling on my book."

Fíli opened his eyes again. "You are really a nuisance, you know that?"

"Look who is talking," The younger shot back.

"Well, I'm the one who saved you."

"Saved?" Kíli taunted. "I wouldn't call it _saved_."

"So, you wanted to be painted on like an old, abandoned wall somewhere next to the dirtiest streets in town, going home with a penis on your forehead?" Fíli asked with raised eyebrow.

"What? No! Of course, not!"

"Ssh!" the librarian hissed at him, but Fíli just glanced at her and she vanished again.

"So, what? Why are you angry with me? I helped you!"

"You have to ask?" Kíli looked around hoping no one would listen to him, but he was glad everyone around them had already left. Nevertheless, he lowered his head and voice. "You... you abused me!"

"Oh, that." Fíli frowned again. "You are still mad?"

"What do you mean _still_? I will be mad at you the next couple of years, if not for the rest of my life. You abused me! You... touched... m..." His voice broke.

"You are exaggerating."

"No!"

"You enjoyed my doing it."

"No! I mean... No! I didn't."

Fíli's lips turned into a smile. "I heard your moaning."

"That... Have you no shame?"

"Naturally. But I couldn't care less at that moment."

"Stupid freak. Hurting someone's feelings as if it were nothing."

"Oh."

Kíli rolled his eyes. It has been stupid of him to think he could have a normal discussion with Fíli, moreover to hope for an apology. " _Oh_ what?"

"You are a virgin."

"Wha...? How... Ah shucks, never mind." Kíli tried to concentrate on his book again. It was useless to talk to him.

"It's cute."

"Whenever you are opening your mouth something stupid comes out of it."

"So, do you wanna seal my mouth with a kiss?"

"He did it again..." the younger sighed more to himself and changed pages.

"You don't wanna kiss me?"

"For Mahal's sake, no! Why would I?" And as Kíli saw Fíli already opened his mouth for a reply,

he said: "Never mind, forget about my question."

"Because you fear what my answer would be true?"

"As I said, forget about it."

"As you please, my super cute virgin."

Kíli couldn't handle it anymore and took his book from the table and bashed it on Fíli's head. "Our lesson is over! And don't call me virgin anymore. My name is Kíli."

Rubbing his head, because it really hurt, Fíli rose from his seat and looked serious at the brunette, which was why Kíli already thought the biker would do something horrible. "Pleased to meet you, Kíli." Fíli said instead and offered his hand.

Blinking confused at the older guy Kíli couldn't reply anything nor shake hands.

"I'm not really sorry for what I did a few days ago, but... sorry."

"What is the meaning in making an apology if you didn't mean it?" Kíli grumbled.

"Because you weren't expecting something like this from me, were you?"

"Not really."

"See, if you knew me better, we could really be friends. I'm actually a nice guy."

"I'm totally not interested."

"But you need a friend."

"Maybe, but I don't need _you_."

"Kíli..." Now it was Fíli who sighed and pressed his lips together. "Well, see you tomorrow. Thanks for the lesson."

  
oOoOo  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to hear your views.
> 
> More will be following. Thanks to Amy, Madison and her friend for helping and commenting ;-)


	4. 4 - Volleyball

The next day they had Physical Education together and one of the new teachers who was very young and inexperienced, ordered his class to split into two groups for a little volleyball match. Kíli hated P.E., because he was really bad at it. He wasn't too lame or short for basketball or baseball. He just happened to be unbelievable clumsy. He missed every ball or stumbled over his own feet. Thus P.E. was the only thing he was more or less last place at school.

This was the reason why he was the last remaining person when it came to divide into groups at sports. Well, that he was disliked by his classmates, made it even worse. But maybe this time he wouldn't be the last remaining one. Fíli stood straight next to him, not very interested in the selection procedure, but also disliked and moreover feared by everyone of his class. He wore his long hair as a ponytail like Kíli and his profile was pretty beautiful for that of a growing male. His neat beard matched his manly silhouette very well and made him outstandingly attractive. Even his sharp eyes were shining like blue drift ice in the cold of the north under his long eyelashes. He had to take off his lip piercing so he looked rather normally this time. Kíli had to restrain himself to look away and began to panic as something twitched between his legs.

The girl who had to choose between these two, hesitated, but picked Fíli for her group. So Kíli was the last again. His group wasn't pleased with their new ebony haired member and showed him what they thought about his sport abilities. "Just don't stand in the way," said one of them.

Kíli was on the field, Fíli on the other half and he was incredibly lazy. He didn't want to snatch one of the balls, stepped away if one of them flew in his direction and let the others do his job. He was the uselessness in person and nobody dared to criticize. But Kíli on the other hand was a failure in person, even though he was motivated and tried to give his best, he missed the balls, he didn't hit them properly and most of them were sent into the net or he stumbled over his own feet. His group members were teasing him and one or another glared in anger or hissed a bad word at him.

John went so far as to trip him up, so Kíli fell to the ground and hit his knee painfully. John smiled and turned away pretending not to see anything. Kíli saw his bleeding knee and got a glimpse of Fíli's angered gaze. And as Fíli got the ball in the next round, his whole presence changed into the wild young man, Kíli had seen in him. Nothing of his impassive attitude was left, but his body seemed to burn like fire. He walked like a proud, angered lion to his position on the field, fixated John and batted the ball that strong, John couldn't block it anymore and got it straight into his face. John yelled and screamed in pain, holding his face with both hands while blood was spilled from his nose.

"My nose is broken, it's broken!" John screamed.

Kíli couldn't say that he pitied him, but Fíli said he was sorry and he didn't intend to hurt him. Kíli didn't believe him. He saw the hatred in Fíli's face and wondered why he did it. In worst case he could be expelled from school. The teacher believed him and claimed that incident as an accident.

The next time it was Fíli's serve, Kíli feared him a little bit, too, but at the same time he knew, nothing bad would happen and that the ball would somehow be soft. Fíli bent his body, raised his arm and batted the ball. It flew straight in a high range to Kíli who could just spread his fingers and beat the ball to one of his group members. Kíli was surprised. The ball flew to where he had intended him to fly. The girl, surprised, too, didn't react and the ball flew out of the field.

"Idiot," she grumbled low-voiced to Kíli who did nothing wrong, but made his best move ever.

Fíli did overhear and got his next serve to where she was standing. It was this fast, Kíli couldn't even see, where it hit the girl.

"I'm sorry," said Fíli. "My hand slipped. You okay?"

The girl seemed too scared as to say that her hand terribly ached, but her face was red and anguished.

The teacher asked who wanted to escort the girl to the nurse and was overwhelmed with volunteers who had no intentions to oppose Fili again. "Fíli, would you replace her? We are running out of members at this side of the field. You're pretty good if you want."

"Of course."

Even though they had a substitute, they were still missing one member. The blond took the girls place beside Kíli who couldn't concentrate on the match anymore, well, less than before. But after a few minutes everyone on the field knew, Fíli helped the helpless one. He snatched the fast balls and batted them slowly to Kíli, so that he could pass them over the net. He was the only one with whom Fíli played and the blond was suddenly incredibly good at volleyball. He could jump higher than the rest and was as fast as an eagle on his hunt, his hitting was also very powerful and precise. Soon nobody really wanted to be his enemy or in his way anymore.

Kíli admired his athletic body which was shown when Fíli jumped or moved, and was well aware of his light movements which were as elegant as a cat's. He couldn't turn his eyes from that guy as a ball flew straight into his face and he saw nothing but flying stars around his head and flooding darkness which made his head heavy and blurry. He knew that he was falling to the ground and that nothing would stop him from hitting the hard floor. It would ache and maybe the others would laugh, because of his clumsiness, but he couldn't react to avoid his falling.

"Kee!" A dark voice called for him. He heard fast footsteps and a strong hand grabbing his arm, raising him up to his feet again. Holding him in his arms Fíli was so close as he watched in sorrow Kíli's red face where the ball hit him. Carefully, he moved his fingers above his red skin and frowned as he saw Kíli's irritated face.

"Set me down," Kíli murmured trying to get away from the biker guy who had laid an arm around his back. But he felt his own weakness and the dizziness which was following him like a dark cloud, confusing his mind. Or was it Fíli's close presence? "Put me down." His voice was still weak, but he was glad, he wasn't wearing his glasses during P.E.

"No," he said emphatically. "You were hurt."

"I'm fine."

"I said no!" The biker hissed angrily pulling him in his arms like a newlywed bride. "Your brow is bleeding, you idiot." He gave the teacher who wanted to interrupt a warning gaze. "I'm bringing him to the nurse."

The teacher didn't dare to interfere anymore and no one said a word as he went straight out of the hall with a wriggling Kíli in his arms. "If you don't stop struggling against me, I'm taking you right now!" Fíli shouted into his face as no one was around them and as to show him that he was really serious, he moved his face even closer to Kíli.

Immediately Kíli stopped his movements and stayed silent, well, no, he was sulking, but Fíli was really pleased that his yelling has taken afford and the ebony haired guy in his arms blushed and turned red as a tomato. "That's a good boy," he said now calmly.

"Shut up. You're embarrassing me."

"You did this by yourself for not even being able to play volleyball."

"Not even? P.E. is just not my case!"

"Yeah, I know."

"What?"

"Nothing," Fíli said grinning.

"This is not the way to the nurse."

"Yupp."

"Where do we go?"

"To where I could take a rest. I'm totally exhausted from playing. You've got too many enemies, you know that?"

"Yeah..." was all he could say before Fíli placed him in the shadow of a tree and sat next to him.

"You don't have any friends, do you, Kíli?"

"As I said, shut up!"

Fíli's eyes twinkled just a second as he reached out his hand to grab the ebony ponytail and pushed it back, so that he forced Kíli to look at him. "Don't you dare toss me around like a dog!" he said angrily.

"Let me free!"

"Beg me."

Kíli glared at him in rage, but couldn't dare to move an inch in fear Fíli would pull his hair even stronger. "Please, let me free."

"You're learning pretty fast, but..." Fíli smiled but, leaned his head forward and licked Kíli's bloody wound on his eyebrow. The taste of his ferrous blood was still sweet and somehow appealing and made his heart beat faster even though just for a few beats. "I had to disinfect you first," he said, turning away and then he laid down into the green grass, his eyes fixating the blue of the sky.

"I hate you."

"As if I would care," Fíli said closing his eyes, because he wanted to cherish this moment: the rustling trees, some yelling from the baseball field, the noise of the cars, and _his_ presence. He could just lay endlessly there with him being by his side, feeling the comfort of his existence.

But Kíli uprose and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- To be continued -
> 
> Thank you for every comment! :)


	5. 5 - meet me on the roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit longer than usual, but I didn't want to split the chapter. Please enjoy. Comments are welcome ;-)

„Fury, where do you think you are going?" the teacher shouted after him as the tall blond man was walking during math lesson out of the room.

Kili looked in surprise up from his book which he had read as the teacher explained some new formula. Since Fili sat behind him, he tried not to get too bothered by his appearance nor to think too much about him, even if Fili breathed from time to time in his neck just to tease him. Fili must be blind if he hadn't seen Kili's goosebumps.

"What does it matter to you?" Fili snapped at the teacher who turned red instantly.

"It does matter! I'm your teacher!"

"I feel ill." The door already felt shut before the teacher could reply anything. And as soon as no one heard anymore footsteps behind the wooden door and they were sure, he had left, everyone except Kili was chatting and whispering about Fili's weird behavior. Well, it wasn't too weird concerning it was Fili who did this, but he never missed to be with Kili. Which was why they were often called team FuKi. If not the girls in his class have been obsessed with Twilight, vampires and werewolves, he hadn't recognized the reference to this book and the fandom. So it was team Fuki against the rest of the school. Sometimes Kili thought it wasn't the worst. But just sometimes. And as Fili left the class without telling him first, he felt such a rare moment coming. He had to admit, without Fili he really had no one to talk to even if they were just arguing or quarreling or ignoring each other, but then he had at least his presence.

And then he noticed a small piece of paper on his desk. He unfolded the tiny paper and read: " _Keep away from Henry and the others. Call me if something happens. Fili._ " The blond didn't miss to write his phone number on it, too.

He screwed the paper up and tossed it in his bag. He had no intentions to call him and it was really rare that Henry paid any attention to him even if Fili wasn't around him, which was really rare, too. He couldn't even go to the toilet without him. It was weird, but from time to time he didn't find it disturbing to have him around anymore.

The teacher shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the class, asked a question and Kili returned to his nerd-mode as he rose his arm to answer to this question. He couldn't care too much about Fili.

It happened that after math one of the girls came to his desk. She seemed a bit shy and Kili recognized her as someone called Yoko, not really unpopular, but a little dense. Kili couldn't remember having talked to her ever.

"It's good to see you alone," she said with a friendly smile. "Fury is really frightening, so I hadn't the chance to ask you something."

"He is not that frightening," Kili heard himself replying.

"Oh, he really is. He is so gloomy and terrifying, and have you seen what he did during P.E.? He almost killed John!"

"It's a bit exaggerated, don't you think? He only had a nose bleed."

"Yeah, but it was Fury's fault," Yoko answered, frowning.

"It was the teacher who decided it wasn't his fault. So?"

The brunette girl with long hair bit her lower lip as if she wasn't sure what to reply. "Well, I wasn't really successful at the last math test, so I thought you could teach me."

Surprised, Kili looked at her, trying to verify if she was lying or not. It had been a long time since someone asked him for help, not to mention Fili, of course. "You... what?"

"I'm asking for your help, stupid," the girl said, but not unfriendly, more like as if she was talking to a child. "Since Fury isn't here today, he wont kill me if he sees us together."

"He won't kill anybody. He's totally normal, so don't be afraid of him." He wasn't used to have a conversation such like this, wherefore he just looked at his desk. "But to tell you the truth, I have no time for that. Tutoring Fili is almost enough for me and the time I have to study for myself. So, I'm sorry."

"Please, Kili!" She lifted his chin to make him look at her. "Even if it's just for today, please help me. I treat you to something nice if you want."

"No need, Yoko. Really," Kili replied uneasy. Being touched by a young woman felt strange, Her hand was slightly colder as Fili's, but her skin was softer and smelled of sweet peaches. It wasn't as hard and skinny as the blond's. And not so gentle.

"Please!"

Kili pursed his lips. "If it's just for today, I'm fine."

"Really? That's great! Thank you!"

"If you don't mind, we could meet at the library," Kili said a little nervous. He wasn't so sure anymore if Fili would understand if he taught someone else than him in his usual private lessons.

"Oh, no," Yoko said. "I hate it there. I was once there with my ex and we... Never mind." She choke her head as if she wanted to erase this memory. "Have you ever been on the rooftop? It's quiet and peaceful. No one would disturb us and not even Fury would find us up there. You are worried about that, aren't you?"

"Not really." Naturally, that was a lie. Fili really was possessive and clingy. And he wasn't someone who would share Kili so easily. Was he in need of a hiding place then? Couldn't Kili meet whoever he wanted?

"Are you gonna meet me at the rooftop? The weather is nice, too."

"If it's just for two hours, I'm fine."

The girl smiled pleased and Kili had to admit, she was pretty cute. He couldn't tell why it made his heart jump.

Fili didn't come back the time where they had lessons and not even Henry appeared to tease him, so it was quite peaceful, almost boring not having the biker around. But he couldn't say, he missed him that much. It just happened to be... odd. Moreover, strange to be alone like he had been the last years until Fili appeared in his life. Considering him as a friend, well, more or less, it wasn't the worst to have someone like him as a friend. And maybe today was his chance to make new friends, even if that meant to trust someone, he didn't know very well. If Yoko came to like him, they probably would meet more often and their friendship would grow like a flower.

Like a flower? Seriously, Kili had read too many books. Who would use such a metaphor?

But he grinned as he stepped through the door and set foot on the rooftop. Just a pair of lovers was kissing licentiously, leaning against the wall of stones and another pair of girls was snickering over a video they watched on their smart phone. Kili sat down in the sun and took his sandwich out of his backpack.

Yoko was unexpectedly early and smiled even brighter as she saw him, sitting on the floor, already having a book on his knees.

"Thanks, for doing this for me," she said as she sat down next to him.

"You are welcome," he answered politely.

"Oh, wow. You are really strange. No one says something like that nowadays."

"Really? Sorry."

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's cute and it fits you." Even her eyes were shining now and he saw that she was playing with one of her dark strands. His face got a little hotter than before.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes!" She seemed a bit pumped.

Yoko's problems in math were quite complicated and it took him more than half an hour to get the reason of her lack of understanding, but compared to Fili she was really trying to get better, asked him if she didn't understand anything and solved the tasks he gave her. So, he really enjoyed teaching her.

It wasn't the first time he heard the door creaking and it was just a short glimpse from the man who came to the roof.

Kili looked at him again, not sure, if he was wrong.

Henry.

And he wasn't alone. Four of his friends came along with him as they went in his direction.

" _Keep away from Henry_ ," Fili had written in his small letter.

" _You are all talk_ ," Kili wanted to respond in his head as he flinched and prepared himself to meet that person.

"Oh, my dear Kili," Henry said with arms wide open like a rock star who wanted to great a friend he knew since forever. "How long has it been since we talked?"

From the edge of his eyes Kili saw the lovers and the two girls who were leaving silently. Maybe a wise decision. Yoko stayed.

"Not long enough," Kili mumbled to him. "Yoko, you should go now."

"Kili, don't tell me, she is your friend," Henry said with a wide grin. "And I thought you only had Fury as your friend."

The brunette rose to his feet. At least he had to try his best to shield her from Henry. "She is non of your concern. Back off!"

"You have a great taste. She is cute. Yoko, isn't it? I've seen you before." Henry peeked at her with low interest.

"I'm getting jealous if you only talk about her," Kili said coldly, but gave his best to fake a smile.

"And I'm getting jealous, because you are hanging around with Fury all day. It's boring not being able to play with you anymore."

"I can't say, I missed that. But I like the fear in your eyes if you are seeing Fury."

Henry laughed wholeheartedly. "You little shrimp. You found your courage? Or do you only want to show off in front of her?"

"He isn't that kind of guy," Yoko snapped and got to her feet, too.

"That is non of your business, sweetie. Get away from him." Henry clicked his tongue and two of his zombie-like friends came closer to the unlikely couple.

"No!" the girl replied getting behind Kili.

"Yoko, please." Kili looked at her and knew she wouldn't go.

"I can't!"

"It's not safe here, Yoko."

"But I can't leave, Kili."

"You are both so cute, it makes me want to puke," Henry said with a laugh. "Look at you, Kili, you are trying to protect someone, but you can't even defend yourself. You are so pitiful. He is right, little Miss, you should leave immediately. Everything that will follow is not for your eyes to be seen."

"Or to be seen on youtube anyway," another one commented, chuckling.

"You just can't stay, Yoko. I'm not Fili. He would make mincemeat out of him, but I..."

"I'm glad you are not me," a familiar voice responded.

Kili looked up and felt so relieved seeing the blond biker in the doorway he couldn't describe it with words. His hair was a mess from running or driving without a helmet and he sweated a lot. Has he really been running? How did he find him?

"Haven't I told you to keep away from him?" Fili hissed, coming closer to him and Yoko. His neck was all sweaty even though he only wore a shirt and not his jacket like usual. His perfect shaped body was strikingly seen under the shirt.

Kili pulled himself together. "What are you talking about? He found me, you idiot! It's not as if I like this trouble!"

Henry fidgeted nervously and stepped back as the blond passed him by not even looking at him.

"It's not hard to trace you, Kili," Fili replied grim almost reaching him.

"What do you mean? Am I that stinky?"

"No, you only have to look for the biggest trouble at the school grounds and you will find yourself in a mess."

"It sounds as if everything is just my fault," Kili hissed, slapping Fili's arm.

"You both, can't you quit it?" Yoko yelled. "Don't you have serious problems?" She nodded in Henry's direction who seemed to be a little bit confused.

Frowning, Fili looked as if it was the first time he saw the girl behind Kili. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm in your class," she answered surprised. "Why don't you know me? I'm almost sitting next to you."

He looked at her as if he wouldn't believe her, but shrugged his shoulders. "I can't remember you."

"But..."

Kili smiled at her. "He didn't mean it. He is just... him."

Surprised, Fili met Kili's eyes and found nothing but relieve and amusement in them. Nothing of the expected hatred or fear was shown in them. Fili had thought Kili would be frightened about Henry or his friends, but he wasn't, moreover he appeared relaxed and strong, even if that guy had abused him several times. "Would you mind telling me, my dear prince Kili, what this scum wants from you?"

"I have no idea," Kili responded to the blond man beside him. Because of him he felt strange and light like a feather at the same time, since it didn't feel like a burden being with him anymore nor did he think about the shower room too often.

"Then piss off," Fili growled at Henry.

"I'm not done yet," the other replied, unsure.

"You are. Keep your filthy hands off him." Again, Fili's calm aura disappeared and Kili felt the wild, dangerous animal every other person saw in him, but the blond wasn't that frightening to Kili anymore. It was almost beautiful and exciting seeing Fili like that. "I make mincemeat out of you, as he would say."

"Pah, you stand no chance against us. We are five!"

"Then move your ass and get another dozen of them. I'm in the mood for a good fight," Fili stated already stretching his shoulders.

Kili could almost smell the fear in the air and was proofed right as he saw the same fear in the eyes of those guys. They didn't want to mess with Fili, they only wanted to teach Kili a lesson, unseen and untouched by his disliked guardian. Whispering and exchanging glances they already retreated and Kili felt utterly relieved as even Henry decided to leave.

"What would you have done if I hadn't found you?" Fili asked his friend as everybody except Kili, Yoko and him had left. He slid down the wall and sat on the ground, looking really exhausted.

"Defend us, of course. Why do you need to ask?"

"How? You can't even fight one of them. How about fighting five of those idiots?"

Kili sat next to him. "Again you sound as if I was completely useless."

"You are not. But fighting isn't your greatest point, I guess."

"No. But I wouldn't have done nothing! Henry is an asshole and he deserves it."

Now it was Fili who smiled. "Good to hear that. And I would offer my help to show you how to fight. Just a few exercises, showing you weak spots on the body, somersaulting, a little wrestling, things like that. The training would help you."

"No need."

"Why? Do you want to discuss with him until he dies of boredom?"

"What? No! I have fists, too, you know?"

"Yeah, they are soft and cute. You would only tickle him with them. You remember the one time you tried to punch me? It felt as if someone was throwing cotton balls at me."

"What are you saying, idiot? That I can't do anything? That I'm useless if it is comes to a real fight?"

"You want to know what I intended to say?" Fili said and huffed slightly. "I'm trying to say, that I'll help you, no matter what it is, dipshit. And now let me sleep. It costs so much energy being with you."

"I didn't ask for it," Kili mumbled sulky, but Fili didn't answer. He had already his eyes closed, resting his head on Kili's shoulder. "Idiot." He felt even that Fili's cheek muscle was moving as he smiled.

Yoko on the other side had watched them silently and saw from one to the other, but decided to sit down next to Kili. "Wow. You really were able to make friends with him," she said approvingly and a lick of admiringly. "I've never seen him as attached to someone as to you. How did you do that?"

Kili took the book from the ground where he had left it, before he had to rise to confront Henry. "I did nothing. Don't know why, but he keeps following me like a stray cat."

"Yeah and even a stray cat needs a reason to follow someone. So, what did you do?"

"Nothing. Really. I'm just the usual me."

"You didn't tame him?"

Kili gave a short laugh. "You think you can tame him? How would you do that? Putting handcuffs around his wrist, or a mithril-neclace around his neck with a heavy, long chain? That wouldn't work."

"You both know, that I can hear you, don't you?" Fili asked half asleep.

"And it's rude to listen to other people's talk."

"And it's really disrespectful to talk about people who are currently present."

"So, would you like to go then?"

"Hell, no!"

"Then shut up and don't listen."

"That's pretty difficult with your mouth next to my ear."

Kili moved his head and just looked in a pair of unbelievable blue eyes. If he had moved just one inch further, his cheek would have touched Fili's nose. "It's your own fault if you stick so close to me."

The blond sighed heavily and got up again. "I got the message," he said, stretching his muscles and his back as if he had sit all day long and went a few meters to place himself in the sunlight. His blond hair was again shining like gold. Kili had to admit he missed his warmth instantly even though the sun was quite bright that day.

Licking his lips, Kili knew what he had to say to Yoko. "It would probably be the best if you keep a distance from me from tomorrow on again. I can't guarantee for your safety. I'm sorry."

"Because of Fury?"

"What? No. He would never harm a fly if not the fly would be the first harming him. I meant Henry."

"He really is a pest, but I can take care of myself, thanks. And I have friends. They will have an eye on me, too."

"I'm just warning you, Yoko.

"Mind your own business, Kili," she said annoyed. "So, lets get back to math. I still don't get why..."

And the lesson continued more than half an hour.

Both of them felt tired from learning all day and it was Yoko who took her leave first. She wasn't angry with him, but waved happily her hand as she passed the doorway and vanished in the shadow of the staircase.

"You can quit pretending that you are sleeping," Kili said in a normal pitch as he collected his book and his pencil.

"What made you think I was pretending being asleep?"

"I just knew it."

Fili rose to his feet and ambled over to the brunette just to sit next to him again. "I can't sleep if strangers are around me and I'm so tired."

Pulling his book out of his backpack Kili glanced at the young man next to him. He really looked tired. "I have to read thirty pages. I'll wake you up after that."

"Sounds like a deal."

"It's not. It's... thanks."

Surprised Fili opened his mouth, but wasn't able to say anything in return. Maybe his words would have destroyed the calming atmosphere. Instead, he bend and laid his head in Kili's lap.

"Like a cat," Kili murmured as he looked away from his book to Fili's soft head.

"You may pet my hair," Fili replied low-voiced with a smile, his eyes already closed.

"Shh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued -


	6. Chapter 6

He was sweating like hell already as he reached out to get Fíli's hard ball. He really didn't go easy on him as he had promised. His wet t-shirt stuck to his body and made his movements even slower as for his wet hair that hung in his eyes, making it even worse to react. Fíli turned out to be the bad guy again, shouting and yelling at him if he made mistakes or didn't pay attention during their private volleyball training. And attention was really something he couldn't gather at all. This blond guy has been in his mind all day long and he couldn't concentrate on his tasks or even on his homework. Fili was everything he had in his head.

Even as he had pulled it himself last night, he couldn't concentrate on this feeling nor was he able to come to the climax even as he tried harder. He went so far as to buy a picture magazine with naked women in erotic poses and some toys in their hands and in themselves. The pictures were pretty arousing, but didn't work on him. He stroked himself several minutes and nothing happened. Surely, it felt good, but didn't satisfy him.

But then he tried another picture. A picture that appeared in his head, forming a blond guy with long shining hair and eyes blue like the ocean and a soft, cheeky smile. The image made him chilly, but somehow calm as he remembered his hands on him, his soft caressing and his smooth lips on his skin. Kíli's cock grew even bigger, pulsing against his hand with every movement of his fingers. He came loud and wild, not being able to catch all the semen with his hand. He breathed heavily and turned, facing his pillow while trying to relax and erasing the shame that he just fucked a guy in his thoughts. Slowly the picture of Fíli vanished from his head, but his blue eyes were still shining through the dark while his soft scent stayed. Belaboring his hand against the pillow he felt his anger rising. What exactly happened to him? Why this guy?

"Kíli! Ey!" The blond yelled at him waving his hand to get his attention. "Daydreaming? About what? Me?"

Kíli blinked and saw Fíli standing nothing more than one meter away from him looking strangely worried.

"What? Did you say somethin'?" Kíli answered rude. He didn't dare to look down, because he knew what awaits him under his trousers and he was glad his trackies were this wide to hide his half erection.

"You're wasting my time," Fíli said a little upset.

"That's what I think about you during our lessons," the younger replied being on edge.

"But now I am your teacher and I won't allow any distraction. It's dangerous to daydream if you're on a field with other students. who want nothing more than to see you fail."

"What are you talking about? It's not a battle with axes, swords and goblins. It's a game!"

"No. It's even more dangerous. You're fighting against pubescent kids." Fíli looked concerned now and straight into his eyes. He wasn't making any jokes. "Whatever it was you thought of, don't let it divert your attention."

He went back to his position and pitched the ball into Kíli's direction. The dark-haired young man tried to get the ball, but let it slip through his fingers.

"No! I said forefingers and thumbs together are forming a triangle and don't be so stiff. You have to hit the ball above your head not under your chin. It would already be too late. You're hurting yourself. Another one. Kíli! I said, pay attention. No, higher. No. What are you doing? Concentrate! Fingers! That was good!" He commented pitching one ball after the other, letting Kíli time to merely draw breath. His ponytail swung freely behind him. "No, watch your fingers! They will break if you do that again. Kíli! What did I say?"

"Higher," he murmured out of breath and still sweating. He didn't know how Fíli was still looking fresh and full of energy while he was totally exhausted. He could just lay down and die, his muscles ached and he didn't even feel the tips of his fingers anymore.

"Then do it! Look that was great, not to say perfect. Another one! No! Not that again! You just did it right. Watch your step! Super! Again! Yeah, you got it!" Fíli smiled at him. "Time to receive a reward, don't you think?" He came even closer and Kíli couldn't help, but moved back in fear that the blond could do something embarrassing again. But he put his hand in his pocket and got something small out of it. He unwrapped the paper and plugged the candy unasked into Kíli's mouth. Fíli's thumb felt unbelievably soft and the younger had to pull himself together to not lick his touched lips. But the older didn't care. Fili moved his thumb into his own mouth sucking his finger and turned away with a strange glimpse in his eyes Kíli couldn't construe. "Short break," the blond said, sitting aside the field into the shadow and pulling a bottle of water out of his bag.

Kíli moved the candy in his mouth, wondering if he could freely sat next to him. Then he saw the bruises on Fíli's arm where he used to serve the volleyball. It was all red and somehow swollen, because Kíli had needed so many attempts. He felt a little guilty and decided at least to sit next to him.

It was strange that Fili fell silent and didn't use the time to make jokes or bother his _friend_ in any other particular way. So, Kili harrumphed and looked at the young man next to him, groping for words. "I've wondered about this since a few days. But, how did you find me on the roof?"

A curl was shown on his lips. "I'm a Jedi. I just knew it as I used my Jedi tricks."

Kili rolled his eyes. "You are not. If you are something then it would rather be an idiot."

The other shrugged his shoulders and took another sip from the bottle. "Your opinion."

"So, how did you know?"

"Don't you think it would debunk the situation?"

"No?"

"You are helpless."

"You are not a Jedi. You... you don't have even a lightsaber."

Fili grinned and even his eyes were grinning devilishly.. "But I have another sword in my trousers."

"For Mahal's sake," Kili mumbled, irritated and turned his head. "Stick to reality. It's not even worth calling it a dagger," the younger shot back calmly.

Fili snorted with laughter as he heard this unexpected reply from the brunette. "It works more like a lightsaber. You have to turn it on to pull it out. But I guess you know how that works."  
Kili ignored the cheeky smile, but admitted in his thoughts, Fili was right. "At least I don't compare my length with something."

"Yeah, but don't tell me, you didn't imagine it instantly."

And again, Fili was right. He really wondered about _it_ , but would never ever ask or even admit he was thinking about _it_. "How did you find me?"

"Aw, so I was right," the blond replied still smiling. "But if you have to know, it was easy. I knew you hadn't left the school, so I was checking the library, because it was your daily routine to go there to check your homework or to read. I asked the librarian where you were, but since she hadn't seen you all day, I started to listen attentively and went through school to see if something had happened to you. I overheard a conversation between two girls who said that Henry was on the roof with you, so I just checked and found you. It's not that big of a story if you know the truth." Fili shrugged his shoulders and took another sip.

"Yeah, the Jedi story is really cooler."

"I told ya'." Fili turned his head and now it was him who looked at the brunette. "I'm also interested in one thing."

"I hope it doesn't concern swords and daggers."

"That would be a nice topic, too," Fili admitted. "But no. I wondered why you weren't so afraid of Henry anymore."

Kili laughed outright shortly. "I looked like that?"

"You were afraid?"

"Of course! Haven't you seen the guys behind him? I didn't stand a chance against them. They would have beat me up and who knows what else to Yoko. So, of course, I was scared!"

"Then let me tell you, you were really convincing. You even tricked me."

"Said the Jedi," Kili replied, perking his eyebrows up.

"So you're doing finally something useful," a dark voice said from the edge of the field.

Kíli turned and saw a strange man coming across the field wearing a black leather jacket with dark long locks flying freely over his back. He had a short black beard that suited him very well. He somehow resembled Fíli despite the color of their hair and looked rather majestic.

"Didn't I say to stay away from school, uncle?" Fíli said as he stood up to greet his guardian.

"Indeed, but I waited a couple of minutes at the front gate to catch you, but you didn't show up at our scheduled time. And you wouldn't answer your mobile," Thorin said watching the dark-haired boy standing now next to his nephew. "And this is?" He asked pointing his head at Kíli.

"A friend," Fíli said.

"More of an acquaintance," Kíli added uneasy.

"And does this acquaintance have a name?"

"The name is Kíli," the younger said trying not to show his intimidation.

Somehow the stranger smiled a bit and his face lightened up. "So it is Fíli and Kíli. My name is Thorin and I'm Fíli's uncle. I guess you're the one who is giving him lessons in almost every subject. I'm grateful for that."

 _He would blackmail me if I didn't do it_ , Kíli thought. "No need."

"I know," Thorin grunted and made Kíli frown. "Fíli, you're done? We have business to attend to."

"Now?"

His uncle nodded. "I'm waiting at the gates. Make sure to not make me wait too long. See you, Kíli."

The both of them waited until he was out of sight until Kíli dared to speak again. "You're living with your uncle? Where are your parents?"

Fíli clicked his tongue as his eyes darkened. "Working abroad."

"You don't see them very often, do you?"

"No."

Kíli fell silent, because he knew it wasn't easy to be apart from his family and not being able to see them as much as he wanted. Kili had only his mother left. No grandparents, no siblings, no father, which was why he couldn't really imagine how it felt to be apart from family for a long time.

"Don't worry so much, Kíli."

"I... I don't."

"And don't lie so boldly. You're like an open book to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're daydreaming of me, aren't you?" He said grinning fiendishly.

"What? No!" But his face already turned red and he knew this spoke for itself.

"One day you will beg me to do _it_ again."

"As if," Kíli snarled angrily. "I'm here because you promised to work harder on your studies if I trained with you."

"Not only do you love me, but you're also concerned about me," Fíli said surprised, raising one of his eyebrows. "You are really cute."

Kíli flinched his mouth and punched Fíli into his stomach. "Idiotic fool," he hissed.

"Don't hit me all the time!"

"Don't yell like a little girl! Didn't you say my fists were soft like cotton balls and whatnot?"

"Yeah, but it still hurts." And as if he wanted to show him how hurt he was, he raised his shirt and showed him his perfect abdomen. The skin wasn't even red.

Kili glared at his well trained muscles and forced himself to look away. "Then don't say such embarrassing things all the time!"

"Don't you know the idiom: he who can't reply with words, will use his fists?"

"Eh, I don't think that's an official idiom."

"It should be, because that's totally you. And if you hit me again, I'll..."

"... fuck you until my nose bleeds, or what do you intend to say?" Kili said, tiredly.

Surprised, Fili looked at Kili who didn't seem to be too intimidated. "No, actually I wanted to say, that I would just train you harder, but if you're saying it like that, I could also fuck..."

Pressing his fingers on Fili's mouth, Kili gave the blond a warning glare that made him hush. Maybe it was the first time he really touched Fili's bare skin and it felt curious to be able to touch him freely as if they knew each other for a long time. "I don't like these allusions. Do me the favor and stop that."

Almost tenderly, Fili laid his hands above Kili's fingers and took down the hand from his lips. Instantly, Kili blushed and pulled his hand free. "I'll try, Kili. But I don't promise, I can keep my word."

"Fine. But what was that with your uncle? Didn't he say you should meet him at the gate?" Kili asked innocently.

Fili's face turned pale all of the sudden as he looked at his mobile and saw that he had thirteen missed calls. Every one of them was Thorin. "Wha...? Shit! I gotta go."

"You better do."

"Goodbye-hug?"

"No?" Kili replied with a stiff smile.

"Too indecent?"

"Just go already." The other snapped, but he was still grinning indulgent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -to be continued-
> 
> Reviews are always welcome. Thanks to Amy.
> 
> Next chapter with a bit more drama if nothing else comes to my mind. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments. They keep me going on.

"Oh, come on, Fury, get off my table! I'm trying to write something."

Fíli flinched, annoyed as he heard his other name being called. "How many times do I have to tell you, you shall not call me that way?"

"And how many times do I have to say, you shall not use my table as a chair?" Kíli grumbled, trying to get his book from under Fíli's bottom again.

"Until you call me Fíli," the blond grumbled, not moving an inch.

Kíli really had never called him by his name, he always used Fury if he had to call him, but most of the time he just avoided calling him directly. He hated to even think of the name Fíli, because this word was closely related to the imagination of his face and body which was so confusing. His feelings made him struggle to even think about the name. Over the past few weeks it became strange to be with the biker.

At first he feared him. He feared Fíli's evil, egoistical side as he had laid hands on him in the bathroom. Constantly, fear had been following him whenever he saw Fíli. This slowly turned to some affection as he saw how Fíli managed to deal Samuel and his friends or as he realized how much effort the blond put into protecting Kíli. And he came to like him, more like a pet as something or someone else. And now he felt uneasy near him again. Kíli didn't understand why the blond was making him nervous and why he felt constantly angry about almost everything the biker did. And even if it was just a flashing smile or his sleeping grunt, Kíli felt anger boiling inside of him. He needed as much space between Fili and himself. He needed to concentrate. He needed to focus. "Not on your nelly!" Kíli replied angrily. "I don't want any similarities with you!"

"Fine," Fíli shouted back, throwing Kíli's pen and his book in an act of helplessness from the table to the ground. Their classmates looked interested and somehow scared at the both of them. They couldn't get accustom to his bad boy presence, because they feared his fickle temper and his known violence as well as his sharp eyes which would burn them to the ground or at least pierce their eyes.

"Thanks, you idiot," Kíli snarled getting off his chair to pick up his belongings. He had already reached his limit to deal with him. His head felt hot and he began to tremble and to sweat like he did as he had made is driver's license.

"Kee, I'm sorry," said Fíli now low-voiced, getting off the table, too, "but you wouldn't let me copy your homework!"

"Get it done by yourself! I agreed to help you study, but all you do is sleep or play around in those lessons. This su..." Kíli picked up his black pen, blinked confused and realized his pen was broken into pieces. The engraved mountain was damaged as well as the lid of the pen. Even though it had fell down maybe dozens of times it never broke. And now this? Useless and a piece of scrap? Something inside him began to ache and he flinched in regret that he hadn't listened to himself and avoided this troublesome biker. "Look, you fool. It broke!" He hissed angrily at the blond who looked rather irritated.

"It's just a pen."

"No, it's not!" But Kíli already shook his head. "Anyway, you won't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"No. You're an idiot. You wasted your chance in getting better grades and don't even understand other person's affection for their property."

"Kee." Fíli tried to be calm even though the whole class was watching them, doubting Kíli would make it out alive after making him so angry. And he really was angry. If the brunette wasn't who he was, Kíli would already be lying on the ground, begging and whining for mercy. He knew that. But as for Kíli? He didn't want to hurt him. "I'll buy you a new one," Fili said as calmly as he could manage.

"That won't do," Kíli said regretfully.

Fíli came closer, taking the broken pen into his hands and observing the fine white lines on the black background. "Why not? Tell me," he said softly.

"It belonged to my dad and he died long ago." Kíli's voice was merely a whisper.

Fíli heard his words and swallowed hard. He reached his hand out. He wanted to touch his skin, giving him some kind of understanding for his pain, then he became aware of the others, still staring at that unlikely couple, the bad stupid guy and the plain weak geek. Fíli stopped moving before he could touch Kíli's face. "I'll make up for this, I promise."

The dark-haired boy made an annoyed sound and moved away. "As if something good would come from you," Kíli hissed angrily, knowing he had hurt him a lot. But it felt good to hurt him, to stab him into his back, because it somehow eased his own pain to see that the other also was weak.

Fíli grumbled and got up. Another overwhelming feeling of wanting to beat him came up too and he wanted nothing more than to show Kíli how much his words were hurting him. Instead he turned and left the room without doing anything. He feared for Kíli's safety if he had stayed any longer. As he slammed the door shut, everyone in the room twitched from shock and even the clock from the wall fell to the ground.

oOo

Kíli wasn't angry about Fury breaking his pen. He knew it was an accident and he didn't do it on purpose, but his father's pen was something like a good luck charm which accompanied him since elementary school. It was a piece of memory he couldn't have, because he had been too young to remember his father really well, so he was angry because Fury didn't understand the meaning of something that existed only once. _"It's just a pen."_

Anyway, Fury didn't show up the rest of the day and the murmuring by his classmates within this periods just increased and came to a climax reaching the end of his day at school. Someone said, they had had a lovers quarrel, another one said that Kíli would be dead at the end of the day when the bearded gang of Fury arrived at school.

Kíli went to the library after school and took his time to read books about vector algebra to do his homework properly, besides he waited for Fury who was always accompanying him in weeks past, even if he hadn't lessons with Kíli. Well, Kíli didn't exactly wait, but somehow he believed he would come and sleep on the table next to him again or would watch Kíli while he was doing his homework. Of course, he wouldn't do anything productive like questioning Kili about problems he didn't understand in the lessons or reading _Faust_ written by Goethe as their teacher had told them.

No, he was as useful as a goldfish in his tank, just daydreaming, breathing or looking at the brunette next to him and sometimes falling into a little snore so that Kíli shifted uneasy on his chair, because of the stares of other library users who hated this disturbance, but didn't dare to come near the biker. He would nudge him, Fíli would awake blinked-eyed and yawn and begin to talk about unnecessary stuff or the things he dreamed about. And it wasn't rare that Kíli blushed about the things Fíli had dreamed of and hissed he should fall asleep again instead of talking rubbish and disturbing the others.

Unintentionally his gaze fell upon the empty seat next to him, rays of sunshine streaming down the chair and table where Fíli would lay usually on his arms, his blond hair shining like gold threads making him glow like an angel. But he wasn't an angel. Not in a traditional way. More like a devil in disguise. Or an angel in disguise? Kíli wasn't so sure about that anymore.

He finished sooner as hoped and left the building before six o'clock. The school grounds were almost empty as he heard a noise and turned around. Henry smiled at him devilishly.

"Not in accompany with that freak?" Henry asked. His two friends stepped out of the door Kíli wanted to pass by.

"Don't know who you mean," Kíli claimed innocently, being aware of this dangerous situation. Since he somehow made friends with Fíli he wasn't disturbed so much by those bugs anymore. And they didn't dare to come near him if the blond was around.

"Fury, of course." Henry spit out remembering the punch in his face Fury gave him weeks ago.

"Fíli is waiting at the front gate for me, I guess." It wasn't intentionally that he used Fíli as his name, it just slipped his mouth.

Still smiling Henry came closer. "You're lying. He's not here anymore. I saw him driving away with his motorcycle." With a nod at his friends he said: "Get him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Helloween!
> 
> \- to be continued -


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments. *bows*

Soaked wet and half-frozen Kíli went back home. He used sideways not to be recognized by neighbors, teachers or classmates and was glad, he had used contacts today and not his glasses. Water was dripping from his hair, down his chin, even his trousers and his bag were completely soaked as those three pitchforked him into the swimming pool. It was lucky that they seemed to fear Fíli so much that they didn't dare to do as much as to toss Kíli into the cold swimming pool. But why did they do that? They should have known that Fíli would get his revenge as soon as he saw Kíli soaked wet like this. Or did they actually believe their argument had been so serious that the both of them wouldn't talk to each other and Fíli wouldn't protect him anymore? If that were true... If Fíli really wouldn't talk to him anymore... What would Kíli do? Would he just sit back and watch how they would keep away from each other? Kíli didn't know much about Fíli and he couldn't say if the biker was hurt or not, but he had seen that he had been really angry hours ago.

A light sigh slipped from his mouth. All he could think of was Fíli. Again.

He didn't dare to look inside his bag, because he knew every book and every note was ruined by the water and now he froze to death. He put his hands into his pockets and sniffed. Fíli got his last tissue and now he needed one, but, well, even this would be wet by now. To make it even worse the wind grew stronger and the cold was increasing by nightfall. He wanted nothing more than to get home, take a hot bath and go to his bed. He was so cold! Shivering and jittering he crossed a street as he heard a motorcycle stopping next to him.

"Kíli!" a familiar voice shouted at him.

The black-haired boy saw Fíli getting off his bike, taking of his helmet and running to him as if a wolf was hunting him.

"Kee, what happened?" Fíli pressed his hand against Kíli's cheek to check his temperature and went so far as to investigate his wet cloths.

"Nothing," Kíli claimed trying to avoid those touches and fidgeted away. He couldn't tell if he was happy or just irritated to see the blond. All he could see were two blue eyes that seemed to be worried and appalled at the same time and it somehow touched something inside Kíli.

"Idiot, don't give me shit like that," Fíli shouted, taking his friends bag who was reaching to get it back, and began to undress Kíli's sweater. He didn't need to ask who did this to his friend. He already guessed it was Henry and it made Fíli even more furious that he wasn't at Kíli's side when he had needed him. He hadn't listened to his heart which had told him to drive back as fast as he could.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Kíli hissed angrily.

"Get you outta this. You'll catch a cold." Even though Kíli struggled he couldn't win against the strength of the biker. He took his sweater and his t-shirt, just to doff his leather jacket and put it around Kíli's naked shoulders. Instantly, he felt the warmth of Fíli's body temperature. The blond grabbed Kíli's belongings and got on his bike. "Common. I'll drive you home. Put the helmet on."

Kíli didn't want to follow his command, but the blond was right. It was too cold to discuss or even to go the way home by himself. He sat behind Fíli and tried to get a grip on the seat of the motorcycle.

Fíli turned halfway around. "What are you doing? Hold on to me tight!" He said and grabbed Kíli's hand, laying it around his waist. The vibrations and the sound of the bike irritated Kíli for a moment as he started the engines, but then he realized, it wasn't the motorbike, but Fíli's near presence and the touch of his hand. It still felt hot where they had had skin contact.

Fíli didn't go easy on him. He drove like crazy through the emptied streets to get him home as quickly as he could. Kíli had to hold tight, he didn't want to fall to the ground, making himself look like an idiot again. It was his first time on a bike and he had to admit, he liked it pretty much. It somehow felt like freedom and independence to fly over the streets. The leather jacket kept him warm and it still smelled of Fíli, a decent and soft scent of sweet apples and sunflowers. Fíli...

Something throbbed between his legs and he shifted uncomfortably, as he realized his own mess, hoping Fíli wouldn't recognize his growing member. Kíli didn't understand his own erection, especially in this strange situation. He was still mad at Fíli and even more at that dumb jerk Henry. But his erection wouldn't vanish as he tried again to think of different things or even to concentrate on the street. It just grew stronger and stronger as the overwhelming scent of Fíli got into his nose under the helmet. The vibrations of the bike compounded his misery even more, making him aroused and biting his lip. The cold of his trousers didn't matter as his manhood throbbed against the cloth painfully. It was too tight and as he was aware of Fíli's back and his butt Kíli blushed and bit his lip again. _No imaginations._ He pleaded to himself as he saw himself, pulling Fíli's t-shirt off, touching his smooth skin and draw the lines of the fire breathing dragon with his finger. His fingers went further to his... Kíli hissed and shook his head.

Fíli forked and stopped in front of Kíli's house. _How did he know where he was living?_ He never told him his address. The biker dragged Kíli along to the house who tried to hide his erection, and even came in as his mother Dís opened the door.

"You found him? Oh my god, what happened?" She asked Fíli as she saw her son all wet but with a leather jacket on.

"Fell into the pool, I guess," Fíli said calmly, setting aside his friend's bag and clothes, but still having an eye on his friend.

"Oh, Kíli. You should have paid attention," Dís said, stroking Kíli's hair on a motherly instinct. "Take a shower. I'm making you something to eat. Fíli, you stay for supper, okay? As thanks for bringing him home."

The biker took a look at Kíli who didn't seem pleased with the invitation. "Sure, thanks."

Kíli didn't dare to trust his ears. _His mother knew him? What the hell happened?_

"Common, Kee. Where is the bathroom?"

"I'll go by myself," Kíli snarled, not asking the questions he wanted to be answered.

"It's the third door, Fíli!" Dís shouted from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Kíli roared back who knew all too well what happened the last time they had shared a bathroom.

"What?" His mother looked rather irritated out of the door.

Fíli glanced at him, interested in what he might say about their first encounter.

"Uh, nothing. But Fíli is a guest. He should sit down and relax."

"I'm fine helping you, Kee," the biker said calmly.

Dís smiled thankfully and went back into the kitchen.

"As I said, I won't do anything to you if you didn't ask me," Fíli said whispering into his ears.

Kíli glared at him.

"But I do as you told me," Fíli said, shrugging and turned to the living room.

Kíli watched as he sat down on the sofa, looking around curiously.

"Cute photos. Is that you?"

"Shut up!" There were a few things he wanted to be unseen. Pictures of him naked on the beach or him being a four-year old toothless boy were something he wanted to hide.

"Wow, first place at the Mathematical Olympiad... four times in a row?" Fíli read the frames on the wall his mother had hanged out, because she was so proud of him. It made Kíli embarrass each time a stranger saw this. "Even some smaller prizes for... being the best at a spelling bee? Oh, you were just nine and defeated a twelve years old? You're amazing, Kee." Fíli send him an honest smile and looked at the wall again. "You really are clever."

The Kíli rolled his eyes and left the floor, got some clothes from his room and locked the door behind him as he went into the bathroom. He didn't want to be disturbed. His hardened cock didn't vanish and he knew only one method to get rid of it. He undressed and let hot water ran his hair and body. And even if the water was so hot, it steamed, it was nothing in comparison to the warmth of the leather jacket he had to wear on his way home. Kíli began to stroke himself, not soft and calm, how he liked it, but strong and wild. He just wanted it to be done, feeling the release of the ejaculation and this thrilled feeling when he reached his climax. He moved his hand back and forth while playing with his nipple with his second hand. The water was floating warmly down his back as he moaned with pleasure.

He imagined Fíli on his back holding him tight and kissing his neck, like he did weeks ago. He imagined Fíli, stroking his penis and even his own cock skin on skin with his butt, feeling the bikers own arousal and imagine how Kíli was caressing Fíli, how the blond would moan and go wild while Kíli would do his best to pleasure him. His skin felt so hot and he leaned forward to press his head against the cold wall, stroking himself even stronger because he wouldn't come. He was aroused like hell, but it didn't work out. Kíli hissed about this unpleasant development. How could he relax if that guy was around him and he didn't get rid of his erection?

Blond wisps were moving above his shoulder as Fíli leaned forward and touched Kíli's back with his bare chest. "You're the soft type," he whispered and Kíli jumped with fright. Fíli had to hold him, otherwise he would have tripped and fallen to the ground. "Go easy with you, Kee." He laid his chin on Kíli's shoulder doing nothing more than to look at the brunette's manhood.

Kíli froze and stared at the blond. He didn't dare to touch himself anymore, he was too embarrassed of this weird situation. "How did you come in? I locked the door!" _And when did he get naked?_ Kíli's mind was twisting. _How long had Kíli stroked himself already?_

"Ssh, you make your mother notice. I'm the bad boy biker, you know? Of course, such a door wouldn't deter me from coming in. So, shall I lend you a hand?" He looked at the younger one's erection.

"No! Go away!"

"But it takes so long and it doesn't sound as if you'd enjoy it."

"Screw you!" Kíli hissed angrily to the side. He couldn't turn. A naked guy stood behind him. A freaking hot guy!

"I would like to," Fíli replied amused.

"Get off, _Fury_. Get out of the shower. I don't want you to..."

As response Fíli bit his neck, sucking the smooth but wet skin excessively till a kissing mark appeared. Fíli's nose tickled Kíli's skin as he moved his head to kiss the place behind his ear and licked his crook of the neck.

Kíli moaned and shivered slightly, because of that pleasant sensation. His penis reacted, too, moved in pleasure as the blond touched slightly his arm.

"I told you, not to call me Fury again, didn't I?" Fíli whispered dangerously, licking slowly his earlobe with his tongue.

"F... Fíli, back off. I don't want to be played with."

The blond smiled. "I'm no player. Feel that?" He moved his body and pressed his own pulsing arousal at Kíli's skin. "I want you, Kee, I want you now."

Kíli looked at him with confusion while Fíli embraced him softly in his arms.

"You're hot," Fíli said, being anxious.

"You're making some kind of joke, aren't you?" Dismissively, he stared at him still not moving an inch, but he felt Fíli's warmth on his back, smelled his scent of apples and sunflowers, causing a cold shiver to run down his spine.

"No, I don't. If it's you, I wouldn't do that."

His blue eyes proved he spoke the truth, Kili was sure suddenly. This guy really liked him.

The ebony haired boy shifted in this embrace and kissed Fíli on his soft lips by instinct and couldn't help but to feel his inside in bursting desire for this guy. Waiting for Fíli's lips to be parting, he laid his arms around Fíli's strong neck, pressing his body willingly onto the blond's, sticking his trembling tongue into his mouth. And suddenly he felt an unexpected warmth in his stomach, which grew to some burning he hadn't felt before. Fíli moaned in surprise but didn't hold back and conquered Kíli's mouth, too, holding him tighter than before.

"Make me come. Now," Kíli whispered, leaving reluctantly Fíli's delightful mouth.

"Beg me." Fíli said pressing his lips on his and tasting anew the sweetness of his friend.

"Take me, please, Fíli." He bit the blond's lip piercing in arousal and made him even more impassioned as he kissed him back.

"As you wish. But be careful, I fear, you're running a fever."

Kíli breathed heavily against Fíli's chest as he got stroked softly and yet with so much feeling, Kíli couldn't endure it long enough to fully enjoy this sensation. Letting a loud moan slip his mouth before the blond kissed him to shut him up, he erupted wildly in Fíli's hand and on his leg. Hot waves of pleasure were running through Kíli's body in excitement as he came and got kissed again.

"Fi..." Kíli whispered, but then he closed his eyes and fell powerless to the ground. Fíli caught him just before he reached the ground, put his arm around him and carried him out of the shower. He knew it wasn't serious. "I said, you should take care of yourself," he whispered softly, placing a kiss on his head. He at least got dressed and then called Dís to show him her son's room.

"Oh, my what happened?" Her eyes were wide open as she saw Kíli sleeping in his arms.

"He runs a fever. But he'll be fine."

They both brought the younger one into his bed removing his glasses and placing a cold towel onto his head and made sure he drank enough to recover his body from sweating so much.

"May I stay here for the night?"

Dís smiled at him and nodded. "You are welcome, Fíli. Please take care of him."

"Do you mind if I take a look into his bag? We have to do math homework that our teacher will gather and grade."

"Feel free to take a look. I'm making some tea and go to bed afterward. I'll get you a blanket."

"Thank you."

Dís smiled at him as she left the room.

As Fíli had feared, the notes of his friend were all destroyed. Just a few words or numbers could be read or deciphered. He hadn't intended to do the math homework, but now he knew, he had no other choice. For Kíli... he'd do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued-
> 
> Update next week. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: graphic adult content! If you don't like that or are underaged, skip this chapter and wait for the next one. I'll give a small summery of the current chapter. :)

Judging Dís behavior she was a great mother who really loved her son and even cared for the well being of her son's friend in going so far as to prepare some snacks and breakfast for him, too. Fíli had to refresh Kíli's forehead with cold, wet towels or gave him something to drink when he needed water or tea. But most of the time the ebony haired boy was asleep or dizzy. He had nasty chills of cold caused by his high fever and sometimes he got so hot and sweaty that Fíli had to remove a blanket or wash his sweaty face again. It doesn't matter to the blond. He was glad, he could stay by his side for the moment trying to comfort him.

Kíli had a couple of nightmares that made him struggle and even gasp for breath as he tried to escape from those rotten bugs who were chasing him or trying to drown him in his sleep. Unable to do nothing more, Fíli laid beside him and cuddled Kíli with all his love and comforted him until his nightmares vanished and the younger boy relaxed in a redeeming sigh. Nevertheless Fíli couldn't withstand and placed a soft kiss on his forehead seeing a super short smile on Kíli's face and dropped off as soon as he heard Kíli's regular breathing as he fell asleep again.

In the early morning Fíli awakened with Kíli's head on his chest who was still sleeping and snoring softly. He stroked his head like a cat's and smiled about his cute behavior as Kíli stretched his body and relaxed into Fíli's arms again.

But as soon as possible Fíli got up and prepared his bag for school, Dís would take the day shift over him and care for him all day, so that Fíli could attend school. He ate his breakfast and had a small talk with Dís before he left for school.

He couldn't wait the day to end and to go back to his friend who was still ill, but whose body temperature was dropping as he had left the house. But there were two things he had to take care of first. Homework and Henry.

Dìs was waiting impatiently for Fíli and welcomed him already at the entrance of the house. She looked really worried.

"What happened?" Fíli asked as soon as he entered the house. "Is Kíli alright?"

"No, the fever is rising again and I do not know why."

"If it's getting worse, we should call the ambulance," Fíli said while putting his helmet on the sideboard.

"No," Dís said calmly. "We gave him pills yesterday, do you remember?"

Fíli nodded.

"I gave him the wrong pills and the fever went down. As you left I found out about it, gave him the right pills, but the fever rose. You know what I want to say?"

Fíli pressed his lips together, not sure if he should answer.

"Please, take care of him, Fíli. I think it's your presence which is helping and settling him."

Still pressing his lips together he nodded again. "Got it."

"And I have to excuse myself for tonight and tomorrow. I suddenly have to go on a business trip. I'm truly sorry that I have to ask you such a rude question, but is that fine for you to watch over him tomorrow, too?"

"I'm glad you asked me and it would be my pleasure to nurse him," Fíli said giving her a sweet smile.

"I'll prepare everything you might need and leave at six. Feel free to move as you please. I'm entrusting you my son."

"And I'm taking care of him as the most precious thing in the world."

"Thank you." She placed a kiss on his cheek and went into the kitchen preparing supper for her two boys.

Kíli had a change of cloths and Dís renewed his bedding, too, because he was sweating a lot and breathing hard. He looked so pale even though his body felt hot and wet. Fíli dabbed his forehead and face with a fresh, cold towel and moved further to refresh Kíli's chest, too. The ebony haired boy moved unsettled having a nightmare again, thus Fíli decided to lay next to him like he did last night, cuddling him until the nightmare vanished. Dís was long gone as he stripped and moved under Kíli's blanket wrapping him into his strong arms and placing Kíli's head on his chest again, so that he could hear his heartbeat which would calm him down.

Soon after he had embraced him, Kíli really relaxed and breathed smoother. Fíli watched his calm, sleeping face and thought that this was the most beautiful man on the whole planet and he laid in his arms. He couldn't resist but kissing his hot lips tenderly, feeling some kind of reaction as Kíli opened his mouth and responded to that kiss. He intensified his pressure on the lips and placed his hand at the back of Kíli's head. The younger one responded, too, laying his arms around Fíli's back and dragging his whole body onto Fíli's, making the biker straddle his legs so that his legs could lay between Fíli's.

The blond opened his eyes seeing that Kíli was fully awake but still hot and sweating. His brown eyes were shining like amber as they meet the blue ones made of aquamarine. "Fíli," he whispered bending down to an extended, wet kiss using his tongue to arouse the blond who had to grab Kíli's dark hair, stroking his head and back while he felt his pulsing member throbbing against Kíli's rhythmic moving hips.

"Kee, what are you doing?" He asked as Kíli left his mouth, but not so far as not to being able to reach for his lip piercing. He took it between his teeth and made Fíli moan a little from pain and a little from satisfaction. He liked that feeling a lot, but still... Kíli was feverish. "Kee, you don't know what you're starting."

Kíli nudged his nose against his. "And you don't know what you've started weeks ago," he whispered. "You said, you wanted me, and now I want nothing more than you." He didn't wait for an answer as he bent down again kissing the blond passionately while his upper body moved hard against Fíli's. His own hard cock shoved against his trousers and wanted to be freed, wanted to feel the also hot skin underneath him. His tongue left tickling sensations and a warm shiver run through his spine and made his inside a twirling carousel of flying butterflies and feeling the same prickling in his groin area.

"I love you, Kee. But not today. You're running a fever. You don't know what you do."

"I do know."

"No. Don't do things, you would regret later."

"There is nothing I'd regret," said Kíli a little impatient beginning to lick his Adam's apple and moved further to Fíli's mouth which awaited him eagerly. "I want to eat you whole tonight."

"That... uh... Kee..." Fíli moaned as Kíli moved one of his hands under the blanket and under his body to free Fíli's arousal from the shorts, but still placing his leg between his while moving his hips back and forward. He stroked the blond's penis softly while pressing his own cock onto the warm flesh of his friend knowing what he wanted to do next to him. He waited and caressed the hard cock with his hand and his fingertips, played with his glans and watched as Fíli arched his back as his pleasure grew stronger and stronger. Kíli gave him a last kiss on his lips and moved under the blanket to fully remove Fíli's short.

Fíli gasped as he felt Kíli's mouth on his glans, then sticking his penis into his mouth while Kíli's eager fingers squeezed softly his testicles. It was an overflowing feeling which made Fíli grab and squeeze the blanket to not yell out loud of pleasure. His legs moved unsteady as Kíli moved his head to suck and lick Fíli's throbbing dick. It just felt so unbelievable and as the younger one pressed his lips on his shaft, moving softly above his glans. Fíli felt the climax coming, but didn't want to let it end so soon. He shifted impatiently and tried to pull Kíli under him, but he grew somehow stronger and stayed between his legs.

"You don't want to come?" Kíli asked with a dark and devilish glimpse in his eyes. He licked his lips, tasting Fíli sweet rare semen, then he moved his fingers into his mouth to lick them extensively until they got wet with his saliva. He did not wait for an invitation as he moved his hand to Fíli's butt and began to caress his entrance. Fíli struggled anew even if that feeling aroused him, too. He knew what Kíli planned. The younger let two of his wet fingers enter and pushed them in and out softly to accustom Fíli of that new feeling, before Kíli straddled the blond's legs even wider and placed his hard penis at the now wet entrance and looked into Fíli's eyes. He waited not for permission but to see his face when he entered. Fíli's mouth opened in silent moan and his whole body shivered like an earthquake as Kíli finally entered the tightness of his ass.

It felt unusual, but not bad as Kíli moved his hips slowly, pressing his crotch against the older guy's butt. Kíli himself had never experienced a sensation like this. His penis was already pulsing as he moved further and gradually quickened the speed as he saw that it didn't hurt Fíli but pleasured him. His aroused red face made him want Fíli even more, so he speed up, moving in and out while stroking the blond's penis knowing that both of them would come soon. Fíli flinched as Kíli's movements got faster, so he bent his legs to make the angle more relaxing and groaned as the hard penis found his prostate. Kíli smiled and stroked Fíli even harder, feeling the short pulsating blood introducing the climax. The younger fucked Fíli harder and saw his own orgasm coming in hot waves that made his body shiver and he bent down to endure and enjoy that huge orgasm as Fíli came, too, spreading his semen with a loud groan on his groin and Kíli's belly. The climax let him bent his body and even to shorten the distance between Kíli and him. It still felt unbelievable good to be loved by this young man with his amber colored eyes and Kíli thought the same about the young man with eyes like aquamarines. Both out of breath with fading erections clung to each other in embrace while they were listening to each others fast heartbeats.

"There's no way I would regret this," Kíli said sleepily, giving Fíli a soft kiss on his lips and fell asleep on his chest as soon as he laid his head down.

"I love you, Kee." He moved his head and placed a kiss on Kíli's mouth, knowing that he hadn't heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will everything turn out fine now?
> 
> \- to be continued -
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that. Don't think I wasn't blushing while writing it ;D


	10. Chapter 10

oOo

When Kíli awakened he was all alone in his room. The sun was already going down and the darkness flooded into his room, so he had to turn on the lights and put on his glasses. His body felt somehow strange, but relaxed and as if it had regained energy, too. He was incredibly thirsty, so he took the glass of water from the nightstand and drank it whole as he recognized a blanket laying over an armchair they got from a friend of his mother. This blanket didn't belong to him, but maybe to his mother.

Kíli sighed and wished he hadn't met Henry and his idiotic companions, so that he had gone to school like usual. Since primary school he never missed a day caused by illness and he wouldn't miss another day until he graduated.

But first, he had to get up to the bathroom and then go find his mother who could definitely explain what happened yesterday. As he left his room in shorts and shirt, he felt as if something was absent, but didn't know what. He just had the feeling, he missed something important, like a task he had to do or clothes he left in the wardrobe. In the mirror he saw his beard grew longer than usual in such in a short time and he decided to shave after eating and even to take a shower. He smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen on the ground-floor and heard his stomach grumbling from hunger as he thought about self cooked chili con carne or a chicken stew or a bloody steak. His mother made the best food he had ever eaten and would usually dance to the music while preparing supper while listening to the radio.

Kíli went to the stairs and got quickly down, because he remembered Fíli coming into his house the day before, but couldn't recall when he left or what he did. He was at the door of their bathroom when he heard a rock song he liked very much as another male voice began to hum which didn't belong originally to the song.

Kíli froze to stone as he saw Fíli in an apron in the kitchen, cooking something which really smelled this tasty that he wanted to wolf down his cooking as soon as possible.

Fíli turned around unsure if he heard things, but looked relieved as he saw his friend on his feet again.

"You look good, Kee," Fíli said smiling like a honey bee, turning the radio low.

"What are you doing in my house?" Kíli asked, still standing in the door, wondering where is mother was.

"Cooking?"

"Why?" Kíli looked at him as if he didn't believe him, that was because, well... he didn't.

Fíli frowned and took the hot, steaming pot from the stove. "Why? Because you're hungry, aren't you? You ate nothing more than an apple and a small buttered toast since yesterday."

"How would you know that? Where is my mother?" He turned and left the kitchen not sure what to think or to say. Why was Fíli in his house? With an apron! He shook his head knowing he had a strange dream or a vision. He couldn't remember a thing since he got on Fíli's motorbike, but he felt unbelievably good and strong, even though he was pretty sure that he had ran a fever.

The blond frowned even more as he watched Kíli's irritated face, proving that he didn't play a silly game with him. "She's on a business trip and left yesterday. Your mother asked me to babysit you. Did you forget about what happened?" Something inside his belly begun to stab his stomach painfully.

"What? Why would she ask you? And what the hell? I don't need a babysitter and I do not need you!"

"Kee, calm down. It's me, Fíli!" He placed his hand on his chest where the younger had laid two hours ago. "What happened? You alright?"

"No... I mean, yes." Kíli shook his head to get rid of his upcoming dizziness. Was his fever returning? Or was it just Fíli's presence that made him dizzy?

"Sit down."

"No."

"I said, sit down!" the older said loudly.

The younger followed the command with a sulking face as he sat down on the kitchen table, looking in confusion at the blond.

"You do not remember what happened last night?" Fíli asked calmly even if his mind was troubled by this thought and didn't dare to admit that this was really possible.

"No. I had a dream maybe... But can't remember."

"Nothing else?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had a fever since three days ago and over the last days I took care of you with your mother, but she had to leave yesterday and called today that she wouldn't make it in time. I'll have to watch over you till tomorrow, so we have time to talk and maybe you will remember... me."

"Remember what?" Kíli asked with shocked eyes. "Did you do something disgusting again?" Even though the whole room smelled of chicken soup he was very aware of the scent of apples and sunflowers that reminded him of Fíli, of course. But there was something else, he should have remembered by now, something that hid in the dark.

"Disgusting?" Fíli replied, not sure if he just misunderstood.

"What you did in the shower at school was disgusting! I didn't like it and you keep sticking to me."

He surely misunderstood again. "Of course I'm sticking to you. We are at least friends. I'm trying to protect you and I..."

"I don't want any protection and I don't want you in my house. You're disturbing! And your appearance is just making it worse. You're irritating me, your voice, your hair, your face, even your smell. That smell of you is everywhere! I can't stand it!"

"Kee, please keep calm. I'll tell you everything if you let me explain."

"No, just go! I hate you!"

Fíli face turned to stone as he replied: "No, you don't. Now I know that you're lying."

"Back off!" Kíli hissed in anger, standing up and overturning his chair which fell noisily to the ground. "How could I be friends with a pushy guy like you? You're stupid and violent and an egoist. I really do hate guys like you!"

"I'm not like that," Fíli said calmly. "I thought, I've already proved my intention. I don't mean any ill will, Kee. I love you!"

Opening his mouth in shock, he just stood there looking at the blond. "That's... that's not true," he said bewildered. "You're joking."

"I'm telling the truth."

Kíli begun to laugh even if he didn't feel like he should. "No, it's not. And I don't want to hear anything of it."

Fíli's heart was aching, because he didn't know what happened to his friend that he really forgot about their first night together, that he forgot this feeling and the sensation of their love making and even the cuddling in the morning. "Kee, what... you just told me last night..."

"And don't call me Kee," he interrupted him coldly. "The only ones, I'd allow this, were my grandparents and my mother. You're neither of them."

"Kíli..."

"What? Let me guess, do you want to tell me that you were taking advantage of me last night and that you played your silly game again? Just shut up and leave. I'm fine and there's no reason for you to be still here."

Fíli clenched his fist, but tried to relax as soon as he spoke the words. "Leaving aside what happened the last two days, I'll tell you you're not that clever as you might think. Even so I stayed by your side the last weeks, you're still stupid as fuck and know nothing about me," Fíli said angrily, feeling his rising rage and his boiling blood in his veins. "You're an idiot not considering anybody's feelings and lying to yourself in fear, you'll get disappointed of someone's loyalty you want to trust. Yes, I will leave, but I'll do now what you expected me to do with you when you were asleep, because I hope, you will finally awake and realize what you feel!" He grabbed Kíli's arm and pulled him to himself, lifting Kíli's chin to let him look into his face. Fíli wanted nothing more than to kiss him hard on his lips to show him his desire and his love. But he saw Kíli's terrified and clueless eyes and Fíli flinched as his heart broke into pieces, perceiving that his darkest imaginations were coming true. There were no feelings left in Kíli. He was just that nerdy boy, seeing Fíli as an absurdity and the bad guy again. Captured by invisible chains he was forced to hold himself back from the one he desired the most in the world.

Fíli felt like crying, but he pulled himself together and gave Kíli just a light kiss on his forehead. He said nothing as he turned and left the kitchen. Maybe it was really useless to give it another try and Fíli should just give up.

Kíli heard the closing front door and soon after the starting engine of a motorcycle, but he couldn't care less. Feeling somehow relieved that he was gone he rubbed his forehead to get rid of this disturbing kiss on his skin. He didn't want to get kissed by him and it was even more confusing to see him without a warning in his home. At school he could prepare himself to meet Fíli while calming himself down or just by ignoring the other. But meeting Fíli here while he thought, he would find his mother, he got jumped by a blond man he didn't want to have at home. He got frightened all of the sudden as well.

Kíli went out of the kitchen and thought about calling his mother, but the emptied house felt suddenly strange and unpleasant. Still the radio was on and a not emotional fitting rock song was played, he couldn't recognize. Kíli wandered around his house not being able to verify what he was looking for or what his aim was. He had none, but felt something terribly missing. He wasn't at home anymore, at least it didn't feel like it.

Nevertheless, Kíli decided to get rid of those thoughts and have a change of clothes, so he entered his room on the first floor and was overwhelmed by the scent of sweet sunflowers. This scent somehow was everywhere and he realized that he was this customized that he didn't notice Fíli's scent in his room before. And it felt all of a sudden like home.

His heart was beating and racing as if he had run a marathon throbbing painfully against his chest as he suddenly was well aware about what happened with him as Fíli was driving him home yesterday. Or was it the day before? He could have checked the date, but didn't feel like it. He remembered this pleasuring felling as he had wrapped his arms around the blond while driving the vibrating motorbike. He remembered his erection as well as his silly thoughts about wanting to have the blond.

Kíli liked that guy, that was true. And he did almost everything to make Fíli hate him, because it seemed Fíli had spoken the truth about him, knowing Kíli's intention in doing the things he did. Making no friends in order to protect himself from not being corrupted or hurt by another one was what he had intended, but...But Fíli was so confusing! He was a nice guy despite those embarrassing actions at the shower and after P.E.s when he was cuddling or clinging to Kíli like to little child. And Kíli hated himself for looking forward to such stupid actions. He longed for Fíli's touches as well as his upright face, his blue eyes and his sparkling blond hair which looked like the crest of a proud lion. And he also enjoyed his company in the emptied library on lonely Fridays even though he was asleep or blubbering nonsense to distract Kíli from his studies. It still was fun.

His hands were shaking as he realized that the blond really had left his house leaving him behind as Kíli ordered him. Why did he do that? Why did he throw him out of the house? Fíli never did anything to hurt him or even made fun of him like the others did. The biker boy was always honest and mostly calm in Kíli's present, doing nothing else than to sleep or to talk about random things Kíli was not interested. But since weeks he didn't feel the cold loneliness anymore and if he really would hate Fíli he would have never agreed to help him with his studies or practiced volleyball with him.

Kíli touched his forehead and knew, he had done something terribly wrong. At that point his eyes caught the date of the calendar. It was Saturday. He really couldn't remember two full days! The blond had spoken the truth again and Kíli doubted him, again. What had happened in these days that made Fíli cook for him and Kíli's room smell of him?

He tried to call his mother several times, just to realize she turned it off, so he wrote her a message to get to know what happened the last days and if she asked Fíli to take care of him.

She made him wait in not answering the messages and his pride made him stay at home, even though his heart was telling him to go and look for Fíli. He distracted himself with what he usually did in such situations: reading and studying. He also did his math homework in order to pass those to the teacher on Monday. But then at lunchtime she popped up and her face showed him, she was relieved everything turned out well and Kíli was fit again. But her son bombarded her with questions about his caretaker.

"Why, you ask?" she looked at him in surprise while she was holding her cup of coffee between her hands. The black liquid was still steaming. "Because he's your friend, isn't he, honey?"

"Uhm, well, maybe," Kíli muttered. "But I never told you. How would you know that? And why did you let him stay at our house?"

"Did I made a mistake?" she asked back looking her son deeply into his amber eyes.

"I... uhm, I don't know. But, please, tell me."

His mother sighed and laid her head on his shoulder like she usually did when they were watching a horror movie together. "On Thursday he came to our house, introducing himself as Fíli Durin and a friend of yours, knowing you from your school. To tell you the truth I've been a bit skeptical about him being your friend, but he showed me the broken pen and that he was here to give you something in return, because it was his fault that it broke hours before. Of course, I'd recognize that pen and let him in. He was quite nice and charming even though he wore those biker clothes. I felt like he was a genuine person and didn't mean to do you any harm, so I let him wait in your room. But you were running late and Fíli said that he had a bad feeling about this, asked me which way you would take to come back from school and left the house. One hour later you both arrived, you totally wet and Fíli full of worries about you. I'm a mother and I see if someone cares for another one. And he did. You both looked so cute together..."

"Mom..."

"Oh, sorry, honey. Well, where have I been?" she murmured to herself. "Oh, yes. He carried you out of the bathroom and brought you to bed. That was when he asked me to let him stay over night."

"He slept in our house?"

"He slept in your room, yes. And the fever went down. He left for school the next morning and came back in the afternoon asking for your physical condition. But in the meantime he wasn't here, your fever rose again and as he heard of your condition, he wanted to bring you to the hospital, but I was against it. I made him stay and look for you, because I felt that you both had a close connection and that his presence somehow made you calmer and feel better."

"And what did he say?"

"Yes, of course. He wanted to stay again and intended to ask me anyway."

Kíli looked in silence at the pictures Fíli had seen from the sofa, too. "What was it he wanted to give me in exchange?"

"He didn't say anything, but he chose something from his heart, I'm sure."

"From his heart?"

"It was just an impression I got from him."

Kíli took his time to asked his question. "Mom, do you think, he's an honest person?"

"Oh, yes. You doubt him?"

"Don't know."

"You shouldn't. If you want to rely on someone, he's the man you need."

"Mom..."

"Sorry, did I say something embarrassing again?"

Kíli shook his head. "No. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued -
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments. No blushing this time ;-)


	11. 11- Bruises and a letter

oOo

Kíli was late for school, he overslept and even missed his bus, so he had to run the whole way, because his mother already left for work and he didn't own a car like his classmates. Somehow he hoped Fíli would turn up and get him on his bike again, be he didn't appear. The streets were filled with the noise of other cars and motorbikes who didn't show any interest at that ebony-haired guy running like a hunted rabbit. He was one of the last in class and he saw with just one look that Fíli was missing.

The chair behind Kíli's was empty. It felt somehow strange to come to class and not see a blond haired guy laying lazy on his table, but would awake as soon as Kíli entered the room. He would have smiled at him with that devilish grin and these aquamarine eyes. Aquamarine? A memory sprung through his mind, leaving nothing but a vague picture of blue eyes looking up at him. Kíli frowned and walked slowly to his own chair. It felt empty without the guy behind him and the next two hours were as boring as never before. He couldn't think straight and didn't pay attention to his history lesson. All he could think of was the reason Fíli was missing. To make it worse, it seemed that his classmates were mumbling about Fíli and were looking to Kíli from time to time. It appears to be unusual, especially because nobody would pay attention to the nerd of the school if he wasn't with Fury who got a lot of attention. Almost everyone. Yoko gave him sweet smile before she was dragged by her friends to join them to the cafeteria.

After his lesson Kíli went to the teacher's office to give his math teacher his homework.

"Oh, Kíli," Mr Cole said. He was in his fifties and seemed to acknowledge Kíli's intelligence. "You feel well again?"

"Yes, thanks."

"You here for your homework?" He smiled at him.

"Yes, I wanted to..." Kili shifted uneasily.

"I know, I know. You really did well and got full score. Congratulations! I've never seen such a tidy and perfect homework, not even from you." He twinkled at him and pulled some white sheets from under his table to give these his pupil.

"Full score? How...?" Kíli looked at the computer-produced writing and knew in an instant that this wasn't his doing. It really had his name on it, but it wasn't his homework. He looked at the calculation and remembered that he originally made a mistake in this question. "Who gave you this in my name?"

"Fury, of course. He said, you were ill."

"Fíli?" He did his homework? But he was terribly bad at math. He couldn't have done this.

"Yes. I was confused, too, but it seems you've made friends with him," the teacher said surious. "Everyone is talking about it, even the teachers. It must be hard on you."

"Huh?"

"Well, he's a difficult and troublesome guy with a temper and he's quite lazy, too."

"He's the only person I can rely on besides my mother," Kíli replied absent minded.

"I'm glad you found someone at least and I hope you can encourage him to be on top of the best again, maybe with you."

"Huh? Did you just say _again_?" Kili furrowed his brows.

"He didn't tell you? Three years ago he was the best at his school, but his grades dropped as soon as he got to the high school. He's not stupid, but lazy as hell."

"But..."

"I know, I know, Kíli. His grades are the worst and his manners sometimes, too, but he's really smart. I have a friend at his old school who was telling me about Fíli's past."

"But why?"

"Ask him this yourself."

"Did he send in his homework?"

"Yes."

"Did he well?"

"No, he just made sure to reach the minimum to pass the test."

"That guy," Kíli mumbled to himself getting an amused look from Mr Cole as he left.

Fíli was still a mystery to him even though he had known him for a couple of weeks now, he knew nothing about him, so the blond was right again as they fought with each other on Saturday. And he somehow was afraid to meet him, because he still wasn't sure what to tell him.

Kíli went into his classroom just to find a blond guy lazing with his head on his table who seemed to doze off. His heart jumped in his chest and Kíli somehow felt incredibly relieved to see Fíli again, knowing he wasn't hurt or maybe had moved with his uncle to another city. He wasn't sure why of all things he had to think about a relocation, but he did and it would have been the worst for him. Surely, there was no replacement for a guy like him who seemed to be wild like the sea, stirring like the wind, tough like the earth and passionate like a fire. No, he was the only one, at least for someone like Kíli. He smiled a bit and entered the room going immediately to his chair, but never left sight of the sleeping blond on his table who seemed to have had a tough night if he slept that deeply. Kíli didn't dare to wake him up, so he just sat on his chair writing only one word on a sheet of paper, folded it to a little letter and laid it on Fíli's table. Just then he saw a small fresh bruise on Fili's forehead. It wasn't that terrible to freak out over it, but it wasn't only just a scratch.

oOo

Fíli was well aware of Kíli's presence as he entered the classroom, but didn't dare to look up. He had left him in quarrel as he had felt his anger rising against his stupidity. Anyway as he left, he somehow knew it has been wrong to go, on the other side he thought that Kíli might take his time to think about what happened and that he also needed time to remember and to ask himself what he wanted and if Fíli was included in his future. But wasn't it clear after the incident that happened as Kíli was still feverish? Kíli couldn't feel nothing else but love for him, could he? Fíli thought about Kíli being on top of him, straddling his legs to make love to him. He still blushed as he thought of this, but at the same time he felt incredibly thrilled and excited to remember Kíli's passionate and lovely face, his dark hair flying around his beautiful face as he rocked him.

Over the weekend he tried to think about things other than about what happened between them, even if there wasn't much he wanted to remember more than the last few days at Kíli's house. He watched several movies, because he didn't find any sleep at night and tried to work on his motorbike by cleaning the engine and looking after the cylinder. But as he watched the clock, he recognized it was still before noon. A radio station played one of his favorite songs and he had to sing with the band:

"In your arms

I forget about the world

I'm far over the moon

I'm in heaven, god, I missed it like hell

There are dark days ahead

My worst enemy longing will come knockin' and scratching at my door

I keep you in my heart

Wherever it may lead me

The back of beyond or into the unknown

Here in your arms I forget about the world

_Don't ever let me go._

(Emil Bulls – The boy who never wheeps)

It happened that Bombur and Bofur appeared to drag him and his uncle to a short ride to the countryside, making their way through the rocky landscape. It really felt incredible to leave everything behind. And still... As he remembered Kíli's hands around his hip the other day, he felt somehow lonely and incomplete not having him by his side or near. The only thing that held him back from driving back to town was the remaining scent of the young one on his jacket. He held it close as some kind of a souvenir and piece of memory.

It was then as he didn't pay any attention to the street as a fox crossed his way and he could do nothing else than to yank the handlebar in order not to kill the animal. The motorcycle toppled and left the street, buried Fíli underneath. He was indeed shocked as he came back to mind hearing his uncle screaming his name. Bofur and Bombur were instantly on the spot, too, pulling the heavy motorbike off him who had his face painfully grimaced.

"Fíli, you okay? Are you hurt?" His uncle asked as he laid his arm around his shoulder to help his nephew to stand.

"No," Fíli mumbled, "I'm fine. I'm just..." he looked back at the golden motorbike, it surely was damaged and just luck saved his life. "I'm just shocked. I'm fine. Really."

His uncle didn't look as if he believed what his nephew were saying. "I give Dwalin a call. His jeep is big enough to get your bike back to town."

"I'll drive on my own, uncle. As I said..."

"Fíli." Thorin looked him into his eyes and Fíli knew, he wouldn't allow any objections, so the young sighed and got himself a seat at the edge of the street.

"Don't be mad at him, Fee," Bombur said as he took out a lunchbox, he wouldn't miss to take with him, and gave Fíli a cookie with peanuts. "He got himself into accidents, too, and knows that the shock sits still in your bones and that your hands will shake in a few minutes, after your head realized what just happened. Take it easy, lad."

"He's right, don't ya think?" Bofur added taking a cookie unasked out of the box, but earned a displeased look from his cousin. "You could have died minutes before or at least have your bones crushed like slushy ice, just without this tastiness."

"Bofur, leave him alone," Thorin growled at him as he put his mobile back into his pocket and gave Fíli a sharp but concerned look. "You shouldn't have drove your bike while engrossed in thoughts, Fíli," he said calmly. "The reason of your thoughtfulness wouldn't allow any accidents involving you nor do I."

With just one sentence his uncle made sure that he was well aware of what he thought and that he understood Fíli's troubled feelings, even if he never had told him a word about his secret love. But that was something only his uncle could recognize, because he lived with him since forever or at least since he was two years old. He was like the father, he had had, but had died with his mother in an airplane crash. Of course, he would recognize a changing in Fíli's behavior. And of course, he was right as he said, he shouldn't drive the bike back. He trembled like a leaf in the wind as the adrenaline vanished from his body and he noticed the bruises covering his hands and knees.

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued -
> 
> So, Fili pretended to be stupid? :P
> 
> As usual thanks for reading and commenting. I appreciate your thoughts. xoxo


	12. interruptions

oOo

Fíli watched through small lids as Kíli sat in front of him in the classroom. It felt incredible to have him near again. And it felt even more incredible as he recognized that Kíli didn't _hesitate_ as he took his usual seat. After some moments in which he wasn't sure if he should still fake that he was sleeping or if he should try to talk to Kíli, he heard Kíli scribbling something with his pen and rustling with the paper, soon after that he found the small letter on his desk which the younger had placed.

Irritated and wondering about the content of the piece of paper, Fíli thought about still faking his sleep and ignoring the letter, but admit his defeat as his growing curiosity overwhelmed him. His hands were almost shaking as he unfolded carefully the paper.

"Hi," Kíli had written in his slender and neat writing. Nothing else.

Fíli frowned unhappy, because he had expected or hoped for more than that, but was glad that at least Kíli still wanted to talk to him. "Hi," he answered a little timid, throwing the little piece of paper over Kíli's shoulder on his desk when the bell rang and the following lesson began. He saw his strands of silky dark hair falling from his back as he reached out his hand to grab the letter and saw him opening it attentively.

His hands moved slowly as he wrote something back and avoided Fíli's eyes as he gave him the letter back as the teacher wasn't looking.

Fíli's heart jumped suddenly as he saw what the piece of paper contained. Three words: "Do you still...?" it said. Fili was pretty sure it meant: _Do you still love me?_

He felt a lump in his throat and an unexpected heat overwhelmed his body. This guy knew how to make him nervous! "Yes."

Kíli's answer was simple even though Fíli saw that the brunet was hesitating as he wrote an answer. "Prove it."

Scratching his beard, Fíli scribbled the next message. "How?"

"Answer the next task at the whiteboard." This time Kíli made sure to watch Fíli as he reached out to get the letter back and even as he read the content. The blond raised an eyebrow and was well aware of Kíli's challenging gaze. His amber eyes were darker than before and somehow more threatening.

"Why something like this?" Fíli asked low-voiced.

"Because I think you lied to me as you told me you'd require my help," the younger growled.

"I..."

"Your uncle told me there was no need to thank me for helping you with the homework. He didn't intend to quibble over my teaching skills, but that you do not need my help. I've heard you were a top student in your former school. Is that true?"

Fíli inhaled sharply when he recognized that Kíli finally knew about his past. Yes, it was true. He had been the best at his former school, but somehow it annoyed and bored him to death. He didn't really need to learn or to study seriously, moreover it seemed he was a natural talent who just had to look at something once and could remember the content for the rest of his life. This was boring, too, because he never forgot anything and he was often called bookworm even though he never really studied at home like Kíli had to. So, being such a super nerd never had brought him benefit at his former school which was why he decided to drop his grades and to see what will happen. His uncle wasn't pleased with his decision, but told his nephew that he would endanger his future by not caring for his grades anymore, but that he was old enough to know what he was doing, thus in the end Thorin didn't offend him, but let the boy chose his own way.

Fíli changed his image to this of a bad biker, even if he never saw in himself a bad guy, but beat people who were doing harm against others and enjoyed the shocked reactions of others around him. It was fun and entertaining until the day he saw Kíli, maybe an older version of himself yet still nothing like Fíli. Kíli owned a sturdiness Fíli never had and even though the brunet was treated badly he would still come to school the next day or would not drop his grades to please someone else. No, Kíli's fortitude was enchanting and intoxicating at the same time and Fíli was even more interested in him when he saw Kíli didn't show any interest in the baddest guy from his own school. Kíli was strong, maybe stronger than Fíli.

"Kíli, what's the matter?" The teacher asked. "At the risk of boring you, but could you come to the whiteboard solving this formula? Since you have the time for a little chat."

"Sure," Kíli answered a little confused when he already rose from his seat. He had no clue what the teacher was talking about for the last minutes and wasn't sure if he could do whatever it was. He wasn't really interested in chemistry anyway and his thoughts were still full of the blond behind him.

"Teacher, let me go," Fíli grumbled who got up from his seat and Kíli saw, too, that the teacher retreated just a bit as the blond spoke. "He explained to me how this formula worked, so I'll do it... and to prove something to him."

Both, teacher and students, looked shocked at that unlikely FuKi couple and watched as the blond went to the whiteboard, grabbed one of the pens and wrote without thinking too much the right answer. Kíli couldn't have done that in such a short time and was suddenly aware that Fíli not only really was smart, but also lied to him as he asked for Kíli's help and proved on the other hand his... _love_ for him at that very moment. But, well, Fíli lied to him and Kíli couldn't even imagine with what the blond had lied about, too. Was Fíli still trustworthy enough?

"Well done, both of you," the teacher said when Fíli was going back to his seat who was looking at Kíli. The brunet seemed to think hard. He twirled his pen deep in his thoughts and Fíli knew what he was thinking.

"Meet me at that tree afterward," was the only thing Kíli replied with cold eyes.

Indeed, Fíli had hoped for a better response, but this was better than nothing, better than to be ignored for the rest of his life and even if he had to fear the outcome wouldn't please him.

oOo

Kíli went late as the blond already laid nervously under the tree, watching how white puffed clouds were sailing through the endless blue of the sky. His mind was still twisting around the conversation he would have in a few minutes in which he must convince Kíli he had no ill will in pretending he needed his help in studying. On the other hand Fíli couldn't imagine another situation in which he could have befriended himself with Kíli after being ignored for one and a half year and also after the incident in the shower. Making himself look stupid appeared at that moment as the best resolution to stay in contact with Kíli.

Also, Kíli didn't seem to have remembered what had happened at his home the other day as well, so it might be still confusing and irritating for him hearing about Fíli's confession out of the blue. His confession made no sense if Kíli was still uncertain what exactly happened and this was indeed something Fíli wanted to keep to himself, because he believed Kíli would doubt that he was the one on top of the blond, the one who started everything.

A shadow moved next to him as the dark-haired young man sat next to him, handing over a Popsicle. Fíli took it without asking, unwrapped the paper and begun sucking and licking the lemon ice.

"You know," Kíli said slowly as if he had to make sure each word was considered well for the sake of not being misunderstood. "I do not doubt your feelings towards me... not anymore. And I'm sorry about throwing you out of the house, but I still can't remember a thing after we got to my house on Thursday. That is why... uhm... but..." He watched as Fíli's ice fell into the grass just an inch next to the blond's jeans. The blond didn't even seem to notice the yellow ice, because he was only looking at Kíli.

"Your ice..." Kíli began, looking at Fíli in confusion. "You don't like ice?"

"What?" Fíli frowned and blinked as if he had to come back into reality. They were in the middle of a heavy conversation and that boy cared for the popsicle so much? That guy... he sighed lightly and gave the brunet a short nod. "Ice. I like it."

"Fine. Take mine. I took the wrong flavor."

Fíli accepted the Popsicle not really sure what else to say and had to restrain from devouring the ice hungrily after remembering Kili's lips which had touched the ice before. Instead his friend tried to remember what he wanted to talk about, before the ice fell to the ground. "Uhm," he began. "I know, you do not want to harm me and that you protected me for the last couple of weeks. At first I doubted you were honest, or at least would take advantage of me... again. You proved me wrong, but..." Again something else got his full attention as he saw bird poo dripping from Fíli's shoulder. Kíli pursed his lips and saw that the blond ignored his ice again fully concentrated in what Kíli was saying.

"You... Uhm, you got something on your shoulder," Kíli mumbled shyly, pointing his finger at Fíli's shoulder.

"What?" Fíli said, regathering his thoughts and blinked again. When he spotted the gray poo on his shoulder, he gave an annoyed and disgusted growl. "That damn birds," he grunted angrily.

Kíli had to suppress a grin when he saw that Fíli was taking out a handkerchief while he had to hold his ice. But Fíli just worsened the spot. Angrily mumbling, he pulled his shirt off, showing his muscular bare chest and his tattoos. Kíli knew every single one of them since the day they showered together and couldn't tell which of them he liked the most.

He got his ice back, but still Fíli was not really interested in it, because he just wanted to hear the younger out. He desperately wanted to know what it was, he intended to say. Would he turn him down or accept his feelings for him?

"But, you know,..." Kíli said as a mobile was ringing loudly.

"God dammit!" Fíli growled as he took out his phone from his pocket, which he usually turned off at school or made it soundless, and checked the number. He was right, it was his uncle and maybe an emergency call. He never called him at school time. "Uncle?" Kíli heard him saying. "Yes. No. Mhm. Fine. Alright. Thanks. Bye!" The blond turned the mobile off this time. He didn't want any disturbance again until Kíli was finished.

Frowning his forehead, Kíli was looking at his hands as if he had to say something really dramatic. The blond noticed just now that the ice was dripping over his own fingers, he moved them to his lips and licked them unobtrusively, so that the dark-haired guy wouldn't be disturbed again. But, of course, the view of Fíli licking his own fingers got his full attention. This red tongue moving slowly between his slender fingers and also licking the back of his hand was more than he could bear. Kíli gulped and desired nothing more than to lick Fíli's hands or at least to suck his thumb.

"You wanted to say something," Fíli mumbled, not even sure if he wanted to hear anymore what the younger would say. His whole expression seemed weird.

"Yes, I know now that you lied to me as you said, you needed my help for your studies, and this really..."

" _Holy crap_!" Fíli shouted suddenly when the fire bell began to ring loudly and noisily over the school ground. "What the hell is happening all of a sudden? Why now?" He turned around as if he expected some jokes being played on him. But he just saw students crossing the ways between the buildings who seemed now to be in a hurry. Maybe, they weren't only hurrying because of the alarm bell, but also because they saw Fíli's angered face.

Kíli couldn't prevent himself from chuckling and when he saw Fíli's confused look, he turned that chuckling into a sweet smile.

"It's alright, Fíli," he said against the loud trouble around them. "I understand now why you did it and I'm fine with it as long as you do not lie to me again. And I'm also sorry for saying you were stupid and an idiot. I knew that time I was wrong, but I've just been a bit over the top. Seeing you in my house and even in an apron was really... strange. I totally freaked out. That was because I l..."

"Fury! Kíli! What are you two doing? Didn't you hear the fire alarm?" Mr Cole shouted as he saw the two of them still sitting under the tree even if the whole school ground was almost emptied now.

Fíli's eyes darkened again as he saw the teacher coming their way. Another disturbance.

"Gather at the checkpoints. It's not a fire alarm training, guys!" Mr Cole said out of breath. Kíli at least nodded. "Got it. We'll leave immediately."

His math teacher sighed slightly. "Fine. I'm counting on you." He left and headed to another couple which pretended to be unseen.

Kíli got to his feet even if he still hadn't finished what he wanted to say. He saw that Fíli was deep in his thoughts or maybe just sulking about his bad luck or just imagining how he could kill the next disturbance. Kíli reached out his hands to give him a lift. "Come on, Fee. Let's go. I don't want the teachers get mad at us."

"No," the blond grumbled, looking away, but still aware that the dark-haired guy just gave him a matching nickname.

Kíli got to his knees again and watched his angered face in amusement. Making Fíli's head rise as he lifted his chin with his finger, he kissed him tenderly on the edge of his mouth, where it left a prickling sensation. Instantly, Fíli blushed and met Kíli's soft amber eyes. "I don't remember what happened in those nights, but I guess, I liked you before, too, so... uhm, well... I think I love you."

Fíli's face brightened up in a split second and kissed Kíli's lips before he even recognized his own movement. He forcefully conquered Kíli's mouth to taste his sweet saliva like a hungry wolf. Surprised by the other's action Kíli moaned but replied to the kiss as he put his arms around the blond's neck. It felt incredibly comfortable and he knew he had done this before, clinging to the blond with desire and experiencing a heavy heartbeat.

He pulled Fíli apart and still felt his hot lips on his own. "But! You have to give me time for anything else than kissing. I'm not ready yet! Promise!"

Fíli smiled at him and chuckled. Had _he_ been ready for this as Kíli took him? "I promise."

"And tell me about the bruise on your forehead! How could something like this happen? Did you get into a fight again?" Kíli almost sounded like a worried mother who wasn't so sure about scolding or embracing her injured child.

Cupping Kíli's chin, the blond smiled apologetically. "No, nothing of that kind. I was distracted and fell with my bike. Nothing serious, really."

"But..."

"I had my uncle take a look at it and it's fine. It looks worse than it is."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Still not satisfied, Kíli got to his feet and reached his hand to get Fíli up, too. This time Fíli accepted the offered helping hand with great pleasure. "So, let's get outta here," the younger said, moving his head to look after another teacher. "Where the hell is that checkpoint?"

"Near the baseball field," the blond said calmly.

"Oh, I forgot. You have to make an oath with me." Kíli eyed him sheepishly, knowing it was difficult to ask for that.

"About what?"

Kíli's face turned red like a tomato and he even looked down at the green grass. "About... the real love making thing."

The older raised an eyebrow not really sure if he had just misunderstood.

The brunet harrumphed and even kicked a little stone with his foot. "I admit your worth if you get first or second place at the exams in one year."

Stopping in his movement to close his leather jacket, he looked at him in surprise. "I have to wait one year? Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"I'll swear, you have to make up for this," Fíli grumbled, knowing his desire would overwhelm him one day and he wouldn't be able to stop himself and attack Kíli again.

"I know you won't do me any harm," Kíli said lightheartedly.

Fíli wanted to laugh. One year without...? What was he thinking? Did he even know how good it had felt? "And again you think of me like of a cute, little puppy. I have my own will, you know?"

"Promise me!"

"God save me from this guy," Fíli whispered still aware that the dark-haired guy could hear him.

"Promise!" Kíli repeated.

"Yeah, fine, you little brat. I guess I just have to skip two semesters and take the exams this year."

"This is impossible. The teachers won't let you!"

Fíli just smiled.

"You would go through all this trouble to sleep with me?"

"No. All that for you, because I love you, Kíli."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to announce that there is just a small little chapter left. I still have some ideas for other chapters, but please understand that there are at least three other stories I'm writing about Kili and Fili right now and that I just want to spend some more time on them.
> 
> But maybe I'm just taking a break from writing on Descending Sun. I don't know yet.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think about this story and also tell me how I could improve my story telling. Well, yeah, grammar is a main problem. Sorry 'bout that.


	13. Epilogue

  
**Epilogue**   


"You sure, you wanna do that?"

"Yes."

"It may hurt a bit, you know?"

"Uhm, I'm fine."

"It's my first time, too. I don't wanna make mistakes."

"Fee, just do it!"

"But..."

"I'm prepared, don't worry."

"What about the bleeding?"

"It won't bleed."

"It will bleed!"

"Then I don't care."

"Fine. Don't move."

"Ouch! What was that?"

"I told you, it would ache."

"Ouch! What are you doing?"

"Kee, just hold still! I can't get in if you're shifting like a little weasel."

"But you were right, it really hurts!"

"Endure it just a little longer. Grab my hand if it's too much."

"Just be gentle."

"I'll try."

"Fíli?"

"What?"

"I'm glad it's you."

"Uhm, thanks?"

"Idiot."

Fíli laughed wholeheartedly, but didn't let go of the younger.

"I mean it. You're an idiot. But thanks for this. It's really important to me."

"I know. But even though I'll try to be gentle, it still will hurt."

"Lads, what are you doing?" Dwalin came in and took a look at the two guys. One of them sat on a therapy chair with his bare back, his friend behind him with a tattoo gun in his hand. "You're sounding like a couple getting over their first time. You're annoying my customers."

"Uhm, I'm sorry."

"If you're so afraid of needles, it won't work, Kíli. Relax, okay?" Dwalin waited for a responding nod and vanished behind a black curtain and left the small room for private customs who wanted tattoos on more intimate body locations and no nasty spectators.

"It's convenient that one of your uncles ran a tattoo shop," Kíli said as he tried to ignore the annoying sound of the tattoo gun which stabbed into his shoulder blade.

"He's not really my uncle, but some kind of. I have ten of his sort and my uncle. And they are all so different."

Kíli flinched for a second as the pain in his back got worse, but held back any sound.

"Did it hurt?"

"It's fine. Tell me about them."

"Uhm, well, I have an uncle named Bofur who's a writer and really good storyteller, Bifur is a professor for Hebraic at the university, Balin is a librarian, Ori is a designer - famous for knitted cardigans and stuff, Nori and Dori are running a restaurant, Oin is a hairstylist, Bombur a tenor, Gloin is a banker in New York and my uncle Thorin is a history professor."

"Wow that's amazing! What about you? Any plans for the future?"

"No, not really. But I want to travel a lot, so maybe I'll become a freelance journalist."

"That only means you won't be home for a while."

Fíli smiled behind Kíli's back. "I thought you would say, it's dangerous or stressing, but this... It's just like you." He mustn't see his face to know that Kíli was blushing. He got so easily embarrassed.

"Just shut up," he answered concentrating on ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder.

"Uh oh," Fíli said as if he made a mistake.

"What is it?"

"I think, I just made a mistake. I'm getting Dwalin, maybe he can fix it. I told you to take him instead of me."

"Does it endanger my life?"

"No?"

"Then it's fine. I do not care if the tattoo is not perfect. I asked you to do it, because it was you. And I'm grateful that you thought of this as a redemption of the pen, even though I said, I was fine without one. But to tattoo the motif of the Lonely Mountain on my back was just too great, I love it! It's a remembrance of my dad and now of you, too."

"You don't look like one, but you're a real flatterer."

"Fee, shut up!"

"Never."

Kíli flinched again. He couldn't get used to the feel of the tattoo gun.

"What do you want to be?"

"I'm going to be a doctor for children."

"That suits you pretty well."

"Thanks."

Fíli fell silent for a moment, trying to make a curve for the mountain. "Doctor, huh? Will you nurse me, too?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd say, you were ill all the time."

"True."

Kíli bit his lip. "But with your marks you can become a doctor, too, like me and... with me."

"Going to the university with you? Hanging around in libraries again, watch you when you're learning till midnight, writing difficult tests? Are you kidding me?"

The younger frowned, not sure if Fíli really was angry.

"I'd love to!" The blond said instead. "I thought, I might be a nuisance, so I didn't ask if you want to study together with me."

"Idiot."

"Yeah, and that idiot just loves you too much."

"Na, as long as I love that idiot the same way, it's fine."

"So, we are going to the university together, Kíli?"

"You have to wait for me, since you already graduated this year. Who would have thought, you could skip one semester? I can't even imagine how you managed this."

Fíli just grinned. "The sky's the limit."

**-The End -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming all the way with me. I know my English is still horrible, so my apologies 'bout that.
> 
> Right now I'm writing on another F&K AU, so if you are willing to wait patiently and try to read the next story, I'd be glad.
> 
> I recommend GreenSorceress' and smiles811998' stories. They are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Amy :3


End file.
